Slytherin Courting
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Harry receives a courting gifts in the Great Hall, he is shocked by the identity of the sender, and hopeful. Could Blaise really want him? Not to mention that he is stepping into the world of Wizarding Courting, of which he will have to learn fast
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry blinked shocked when an unfamiliar owl landed beside Hedwig, glancing at the snowy owl and puffing up his feathers even further than they already were which was quite a feat in itself and then majestically sticking his leg out to Harry. Staring at the gorgeous black owl Harry was so lost in thoughts of who would be sending him letters that it took the owl giving a slightly indignant hoot for him to realise he should take its burden from it. Murmuring an apology and offering a whole rash of bacon before he risked his fingers to untie the parcel.

It was a beautifully wrapped box done in black paper with golden ribbon tying it together and bowed at the top. Harry was suddenly aware of the curious eyes of the hall fixed on him and he ducked his head with a blush lighting his features even as he reached out and tugged the ribbon to open it.

A gasp went round the table and everyone dropped any small amount of pretence that they were not watching as they leant closer to see the gift that had been lying beneath the wrapping paper, some even standing on the bench to try and get a better view.

"I…what?" Harry frowned looking confused.

"You have to say no Harry! This is ridiculous, as if you would say yes! I will burn it for you," Hermione sneered reaching out to take the box before Harry could say anything, only to shriek when the box visibly shocked her.

"Honestly Granger, this is some of the oldest magic in our world and one of the most serious offerings of magic. Do you really think anyone but the recipient can do anything to it," Parvarti scowled at the other girl before turning to Harry who was looking unsurely between those around him. "It is a courting box Harry," She explained gently.

"A Courting box?" Harry asked slowly.

"Its an old ritual in our world, not many people go for it anymore since things moved on and its acceptable for people just to date. Normally it is used for older families and important figures, as a way to prove that the sender has true feelings for the recipient and isn't just after their money or name. This is the start of the Courting, the Promise of Courting. The sender will give some form of container holding a gift, encrested with their family coat of arms telling the recipient that they are swearing their name to the honesty of their wish to Court and that they hope in the future that you will belong to their House in formal bonding. The box symbolises the protection of the relationship, guarding against outside forces that may seek to do it harm, and the intention to protect the recipient from outside harm," Neville explained to Harry.

"I…oh…who?" Harry stammered his fingers reaching out cautiously to stroke over the family crest carved into the top of the gorgeous box, however the box didn't shock him and he traced his finger over the smooth wood.

"Zabini," Hermione hissed making Harry blink shocked again at the box.

"As in…"

"Blaise Zabini. He seems to have a very strong interest in courting you, no don't look at him yet!" Parvarti shook her gripping Harry's wrist gently when he automatically went to look at the Slytherin table. Confused instead he looked at her.

"You have to look inside the box to the gift first mate. The rule of this Courting say that the sender is allowed to send you three gifts before you are allowed to reject them if their advances are truly not welcome. But first you have to acknowledge the gift they have sent you, if you are impressed then you nod your head to them to show that they have done well and that you are pleased, if they have not given you a suitable gift then you just look at them," Seamus explained to him.

"You have to be honest Harry, this isn't a situation for pretending to like something so not to hurt someone's feelings, this is very serious," Neville added.

Sucking in a deep breath Harry felt as though he was twitching with the force he had to put on himself not to look at the Slytherin table yet. If it was not for the other insisting how serious this was in their world, and the fact that Blaise had sworn his family name to the seriousness of this he would think that this was some big joke from the Slytherin, and that perhaps one of them had noticed his glances and had decided to torture him with them.

After all what on the earth and heavens would Blaise Zabini see in him? The man was frankly gorgeous and looked as though he belonged on the front covers of one of the muggle modelling magazines. He had already caught the attention of Witches Weekly, firmly nudging his way passed Malfoy for handsome young male aristocrat. To Harry's embarrassment he himself had been classed as beautifully gorgeous in a different category, feeling humiliated for the fact that his name would put him in something like that, not believing anyone when they insisted that it was a true assessment that had nothing to do with his fame. Blaise Zabini stood at 6,4 with dark chocolate skin and storm grey coloured eyes, sharp cheekbones and a defined nose, his shoulders were broad to match his frame and his chest and stomach which could be appreciated through his well tailored robes looked as though you could crush rock onto them. Harry had definitely noticed the other teen, he had just not expected to be even a blip on his radar.

With trembling hands he reached out and stroked his fingers around the box, turning it till he could reach the clasp and opened it with almost a reverent touch. He stilled before smiling softly when a gentle tinkling of music came from the box as he lifted the lid, fully pushing it back his eyes were drawn to the two beautifully dressed wizards waltzing gracefully around a small platform on the box, when he looked closer he saw that they were staring lovingly at each other as they danced.

"That's an old romance song Harry, it was written for the story of Matthew and Brendon Hamish, they fell in love even though their families were enemies. They made a promise to each other that they would bond, when Brendon's father tried to force him into bonding with another he and Matthew ran away and bonded together in a private ceremony. They fled the country because they knew their families would be furious and set up in a wizarding village in the middle of nowhere, working hard to make a life for themselves. When their families finally tracked them down they had three children and another on the way. Their parents realised that through their stupidity they had missed out on so much already, including the first years of their grandchildren's lives and they swore peace with each other and asked the two to come home with their family. This song was written based on the night of their bonding," Neville explained in a soft voice. Harry listened to story and felt his heart skipping a beat in his chest, Slytherin's did nothing by chance or coincidence, everything was planned out to the smallest detail, so Blaise had intended this song to be the one the music box played.

"Oh Harry!" Parvarti gasped making him realise that there was something else in the box. The box itself would have been an amazing gift! But there lying in the centre of the box was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. Reaching inside he gasped when his fingers brushed the crystal side of the object as he felt a tingle of magic.

"He crafted this with his own magic," Harry choked out, the skill to make something like this would have taken hours upon hours of work! The gorgeous rose had a deep emerald green stem and realistic thorns headed by the blood red head of the flower that looked so realistic Harry expected to feel the silky soft petal under his fingers when he brushed his fingers over it. Twined around the rose was a detailed black and purple snake with silver eyes, but instead of looking like it was smothering the rose it was most definitely protecting it and guarding it. The meaning was clear to Harry and sank into his soul like a balm. He was the rose, and even though he had sharp thorns more than capable of protecting himself he did not have to anymore, because the snake who was most definitely Blaise would guard and protect him.

Stroking his fingers once more over the beautiful statue and feeling the tingle of magic he finally raised his eyes and found those he had been fighting not to meet. Blaise was watching him with his normal blank expression giving nothing away, but he was watching him with an intensity that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end and his skin tingle. Smiling shyly Harry nodded his head, blushing when a cheer went around. Blaise stood sharply and bowed across the room to Harry before walking over with clear intent in his eyes towards the Gryffindor.

Harry blinked up at him when he finally stopped in front of him, having stood to meet him. Those stormy grey eyes seemed to burn into his soul as they held his own eyes captive before he reached down and took Harry's hand, the gentle but firm touch making Harry feel as though he was on fire. Blaise raised the hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Harry's hand before using the grip to tug him forwards against his body and seal their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss that left Harry with no doubt of what Blaise was telling him…well once his brain had cleared enough to think of anything but those amazing lips on his.

"You will be mine," Blaise growled out before kissing Harry once more. Pulling away reluctantly from the stunned Gryffindor he brushed his fingers against the back of Harry's cheek in an action that was tender even though his expression never changed before he spun and left the hall.

"Well that was a little against the normal proceedings," Parvarti giggled getting Harry's attention from the door Blaise had just disappeared through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I have no bloody idea what to do now," Harry choked out frantically as he flopped face first onto his bed.

"Ok, Neville, have you got any books?" Parvarti asked walking into the dorm holding a small pile of books already, another girl with her that Harry had seen around the Gryffindor common room, he thought she was a year below him. Neville dived into his trunk and started digging just as Ron raced into the room.

"Is it true?!" He spluttered before his eyes fell on Harry sprawled across the bed and the box in his hands. "Merlin's balls Harry!"

He winced when Harry let out a wounded noise and went back to trying to smother himself in the bedding. Ron sat beside him patting him gently on the back.

"Mmmpgg jgkhfgfdog jkfgfghdfgdfgh,"

"It'll be ok Harry," Ron chuckled shaking his head.

"Yes don't worry, you're not alone in this alone. We are going to do a crash course in courting," Parvarti said firmly quickly sorting through the books Neville had handed her and putting them into different sections.

"Natalia is going to measure you up and send the details to her mum, she's a brilliant seamstress, she will make you some robes that are suitable for a Lord,"

"Wait why do I need robes?" Harry asked lifting his face from the bedding to blink at the girl.

"Because part of the courting is gifts," Ron said.

"And?"

"Zabini will likely be taking you out to different places, all of which will include the need to dress nicely and correctly," Luna hummed as she walked into the dorm, drifting over to Harry's bed and curling up, half on top of him with her head resting on Ron's lap. Harry grinned slightly when he saw red head blushing.

"I have heard that he is planning on taking you to Lorenzo's," Padma said as she walked in and added another few books to the pile.

"Guys, how long until the next gift?" Seamus frowned looking at the piles of books as Ron dragged Harry to his feet so Natalia could measure him.

"Thank you for this, my mum will get some more business if people see you in her robes," Natalia smiled shyly.

"Its no problem," Harry said softly blushing a little.

"We would normally have two days, why?" Parvarti frowned.

"Not to throw a spanner in the works, but I don't think Harry reading day and night, not including the fact that he has lessons, will be able to get through all this in time, plus Zabini isn't exactly following the rules to the T," Seamus shrugged.

"Damn it, you're right," Parvarti huffed.

"What's a spanner?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Ok new plan!" Luna pointed her wand at the boys coat rack and transfigured it into a black board.

"Good idea! Now Harry pay attention," Parvarti said with a scary smile.

* * *

"Ok Harry, the right way to respond if he takes your hand?" Parvati asked slipping her arm through his. He barely blinked and didn't stop walking to class as he considered the question.

"If it is before the third date then it is my choice as to whether I allow it, however it is more traditional, and respectful, for him to place my hand to the crook of his elbow,"

"Well done! Though after that kissing the normal rules are a little skewed," Pavarti snickered.

"Stop laughing at me," Harry huffed.

* * *

"The second date should consist of?" Neville smiled as he stepped up next to Harry as they made their way through the common room.

"Something personal to him, the place of the date should reveal something of him to me," Harry answered.

"And the first?" Seamus asked stepping up beside them.

"Should be set to impress me, to reveal to me the truth of his intentions," Harry recited before grimacing.

Don't do that!" Ron huffed wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Do what?" Harry mumbled.

"Doubt yourself, he would not have started somethin like this if he did not really want you, his intentions are true," Ron smiled.

"He wouldn't put his families name on the line like that," Neville nodded.

* * *

"What are you not supposed to bring up on the first date?" Padma asked as she dropped a book down in front of him.

"What, oh erm...money, social standing, how many houses he owns and..."

"And whether he is light, dark or grey," Padma smiled.

"I always forget that one, not that I am likely to bring it up," Harry groaned.

"I would say that the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor thing should probably not be brought up either," Padma said thoughtfully.

"Wonderful," Harry dropped his head onto his new book.

* * *

"Ok when you great each other, how he greats you will indicate how he interprets your relationship to go. If he takes you hand and kiss it, he plans for you to be the submissive one in your relationship. If he holds his hand out, he expects you to kiss it and plans to be the submissive," Neville read through.

"I don't think we need to worry about which one he plans on being," Luna laughed making Harry stick his tongue out at her.

"So do I offer my hand, or do I wait for him to ask for it, will he ask for it? Or do we have to kind of do it at the same time? What if I offer my hand and he does at the same time? Oh Merlin what if he..." Harry mumbled the rest of his conversation into the hand that was suddenly covering his mouth.

"I think we may need to prepare some calming potions before the date, its coming up quick and he's getting worse," Seamus said. Harry let out a whine at his words.

"Its going to be fine!"

* * *

"Ron?" Harry poked his friend in the shoulder. "Ron?"

"Whad?" Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"Ron!"

Ron jerked upright and blinked around the room before focussing on Harry.

"What's the matter Harry?" He whispered seeing the strain on his face.

"Shove over," Harry nudged him and clambered into his friend's bed where he had made space. He drew the hangings around the bed and tapped them to cast a silencing charm on them. Once he was settled he tugged the home made blanket up and around the two of them.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked softly.

"One of the topics of conversation during the first date is family, to make sure that no future mistakes and accidental insults are made,"

"Impressive that you remembered that yes, but why are you awake at 3 in the morning going over this?" Ron groaned.

"Because my family consists of you guys, an escaped convicted prisoner and a werewolf!" Harry said slightly hysterically.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, oh,"

"Well, maybe mention us and Remus but make round about comments about Sirius?" Ron suggested.

"I don't like starting all of this on a lie," Harry sighed.

"You really like him huh?" Ron smiled.

"I don't really know him," Harry turned his face away.

"Harry, do you like him?" Ron asked a little firmer.

"Yes, I do," Harry sighed dropping his head onto Ron's shoulder.

"If he is worthy of you, and if he really likes you, then he will understand if you tell him that there are certain parts of your life that you cant tell him until you know you can truly trust him," Ron advised.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?" Harry asked.

"If you like him, and there is a chance that he can make you happy, then yes. He is clearly trying his best to prove that he is truly interested in you by doing things properly. Stop over thinking things Harry, just see where things are going," Ron tugged him so they were lying down and opened his arms for Harry to snuggle in.

"Thank you Ron," Harry sighed.

"You're my best friend, my brother. I would do nothing else,"

* * *

"Guys I don't think I look right," Harry muttered from behind the bathroom door nervously as he looked down at himself.

"Just come out and let us have a look," Luna called.

"Seriously I look stupid!" Harry groaned.

"Harry get your butt out here," Seamus shouted. Huffing and grumbling to himself Harry stepped out into the dorm with a bright red blush on his face, tugging on the sides of his new robes awkwardly. When he found the courage to look up at the others he found them all staring at him open mouthed.

"See! I look stupid!"

"No!" Ron stopped his retreat back into the bathroom.

"Harry you look amazing," Neville assured him with a small smile.

"They're right, Zabini will be drooling all over himself!" Parvarti grinned.

"Sit down so I can style your hair," Dean instructed patting the chair in front of him.

"Thank you for the hair cut Luna," Harry smiled as he sat down.

"It suits you," Luna grinned where she was curled up on Ron's bed.

"Mum was right, that colour looks amazing on you, it brings out your paler skin and really makes your eyes pop!" Natalia nodded satisfied as she straightened the collar a little.

"They're amazing, its just...are you sure I look right in them?" Harry asked nervously.

"You look fantastic!" Seamus assured him.

"Right do you remember what we told you about the greeting, the meal, knives and forks, conversation. You have it," Ron grinned.

"I feel like I am going to throw up,"

"You will be fine," Luna hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, Granger is on her way," Padma hurried into the room.

So far the others had managed to keep her away from him, somehow. He hadn't asked, he had been so focussed on the first date, that he hadn't had the time or wanted to worry about Hermione on top of everything else. And in truth he didn't want to face what was going on with Hermione and why she was so against him trying with Blaise.

He did however know that Ron and Hermione had had a blazing row and hadn't been speaking since the day after Harry received his present. He felt guilty, but Ron had assured him that this was not his fault, and that he would be ok, they would be ok.

Hermione was not something he needed right now.

"I will deal with her, give me three minutes, and go," Ron said grabbing the backpack from under Harry's bed filled with the products that the twins regularly sent him. "Have fun!" He said firmly making Harry grin. It sounded more like he was being sent into battle rather than on a date.

"I'll help, I have always wanted to take Granger down a peg or two!" Pavarti grinned brightly. "Do I get a kiss for luck?" She batted her eyelashes at Neville who spluttered.

"Oh dear Merlin, go before he is late!" Padma huffed shoving her twin to Ron.

The shrieks that followed, as well as the explosions made Harry wince, he could only imagine what McGonagall was going to say when Hermione went complaining to her.

"Ready?" Seamus grinned grabbing Harry's hand and tugged him into walking. The others in the common rooms were either staring or snickering as they raced through, but there were a lot of them calling good lucks to Harry as he hurried passed.

"Ok, good luck, and have fun," Seamus smiled as they reached the top of the main staircase and saw Blaise waiting at the bottom.

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry shook his head.

"Hey, you can, you have worked really hard at this, you have all the finer points down. All you need to do is go have fun," Dean nodded.

"You will have a good night, and if nothing else you will eat some good food," Neville grinned.

"Its going to be ok, besides we have put too much work into this for you to back out now!" Padma huffed getting a laugh from him.

"I will see you when I get back," Harry nodded. He turned and started down the stairs, plucking up the courage to look up and meeting Blaise's eyes halfway down the stairs.

The Slytherin was staring up at him with wide eyes, a stunned look on his normally carefully blank face. Harry felt his cheeks flushing at the look, and Blaise smirked slightly as he noticed it. He walked forwards to meet Harry at the bottom of the stairs and reached out his hand in offer.

Feeling a little silly but going with it Harry slipped his hand into Blaise's and allowed him to help him down the last few stairs. Blaise's eyes were intent upon him as he came to stop in front of him, that same fire burning in his eyes as when he had kissed Harry two weeks ago. He wondered if Blaise was going to skip tradition and kiss him properly again, however he seemed to manage to fight himself down, and raised Harry's hand to his mouth instead.

He kept eye contact with Harry as he pressed his lips lingeringly to the skin of his hand, his eyes still burning as he looked at Harry.

"Hi," Harry said softly licking his lips.

"You look stunning Harry," Blaise said deeply, making Harry blush even harder.

"Thank you," Harry said a little breathlessly, very much aware of his hand still sitting in Blaise's warm, larger one.

"I am going to apparate us, if that is ok?" Blaise asked. This was one of the points in the courting Harry had been taught, if he didn't trust Blaise to apparate them then Blaise would have a lot more work to do to convince him. He had thought hard about this, and had decided after a lot of thought.

"That's fine," He nodded. He received a small smile from Blaise at this, a true and honest one.

"Can I ask a quick question before we leave?" Blaise asked.

"Of course,"

"Why are they standing watching us?" Blaise asked softly, leaning closer and pointing towards the top of the stairs where the other were still gathered watching intently.

"How about I explain over supper?" Harry smiled.

"That sounds like a plan," Blaise nodded placing his hand at the crook of his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry blinked as he looked around where they had landed. They were not in a city as he had expected, or a town. Indeed there was no sight of a restaurant anywhere in sight. Going by the rules of the Courting Blaise was supposed to try and impress him with this date, and he could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach, and the growing dread that this was a joke after all.

"The restaurant is a little further up the way. We do need to take a little walk, you are not able to apparate directly to it. Though I do not regret getting some more time with you in private, or getting to walk with you on this lovely night," Blaise explained. Harry turned and looked at him cautiously, still a little concerned that this was going to turn out to be a joke. "Trust me?" Blaise obviously read the concern in Harry's eyes, and he held out his hand patiently waiting for Harry.

Biting his lip Harry slipped his hand into Blaise's and held it tightly, gulping a little when the other teen's eyes flashed with something that he couldn't name as he looked at him. Nodding Blaise raised his hand to his mouth and brushed a gentle kiss over it, before placing it in the crook of his arm and rested his free hand over the top of Harry's.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they started walking along the pathway he had missed in his initial look around. They were on a small hill with the sea underneath them from the sound of the waves reaching his ears. The hill was covered with long grass and flowers, though the path they were on was clearly made by people making the same trek often.

"We are in France, my sister's restaurant is where we are heading," Blaise explained. Harry glanced at him with a small smile and was met with a smirk. "I reckoned that impressing you would be a little different to the normal method of throwing money at the vapid attention seekers just looking to marry into a good name and a large bank vault,"

"Oh? How do you know I am not after your name and bank vault?" Harry asked and blinked when Blaise let out a deep chuckle. He had never really heard the other teen laugh before, but he found it was a very attractive sound.

"I have been watching you for long enough to know. Even back in first year, you chose Weasley over Malfoy. You don't like your fame," Blaise stated making Harry stare at him.

"You have been watching me huh?"

"That sounded a little creepy didn't it?" Blaise winced, and tightened his hold on Harry's hand slightly as though worried he was about to run off.

"A little," Harry chuckled. "But in a cute way,"

"Cute!" Blaise protested.

"Cute," Harry laughed nodding.

"That is just cruel, I work very hard on my image," Blaise huffed.

"Its a very good image," Harry smiled stepping a little closer to Blaise. "So your sister owns the restaurant?"

"Yes, she is fifteen years older than me, she loves cooking so she opened up her own restaurant out here. I know it is mixing up the first and second date according to the traditional steps of Courting, but I hoped you would not mind,"

"I don't mind, I like that you have brought me here. Does your sister know?" Harry asked curiously.

"That I have initiated a courting?" Blaise looked at him.

"Yes,"

"Yes she does, my whole family does. I told them right after you accepted the first gift," Blaise glanced to the side to see Harry looking at him curiously. "I didn't want to tell them before in case you turned me down,"

"You thought I would?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure that you knew I existed," Blaise huffed before looking slightly offended when Harry started laughing.

"I am sorry, but I thought the exact same thing. I mean I knew you knew I existed, it is an unfortunate part of being me that slipping below the radar doesn't exist. But I thought you just didn't really see me," Harry shrugged.

"How could I not see you," Blaise looked at Harry intently making the other teen blush darkly. "You are gorgeous, and kind and generous,"

"I am..." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence when Blaise stopped him and pressed their lips together for a lingering kiss. When they parted Blaise smiled slightly at him brushing the backs of his fingers over Harry's cheek.

"Don't do that, especially not in front of me, don't put yourself down,"

"Thank you," Harry smiled softly, still blushing darkly.

"Come on, supper awaits," Blaise carried on up the pathway.

"How many siblings do you have?" Harry asked.

"I am a little surrounded by women to be honest. I have three sisters and my mother. My sisters are half sisters," Blaise explained as he ran his thumb over Harry's hand reminding him he was holding it.

"Half sisters?" Harry enquired realising that Blaise was informing him about a personal family situation so Harry wouldn't make an accidental faux pas, but his heart rate rocketed as he realised that this was leading to a conversation about his own family.

"My father remarried, their mother died, there is ten years between myself and my youngest sister. I am the baby of the family," Blaise rolled his eyes a little letting Harry know what he thought about that.

"And your mother?"

"My mother broke their bond, my father managed to keep me, she is...to be honest she is not very much in my life. I see her for yule and my birthday and that is normally it. She is more interested in working the social scene," Blaise said a little uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Harry squeezed Blaise's arm.

"Its ok, my father and sisters more than make up for it. Between them, I get no peace!" Blaise chuckled. "I...I understand that your family situation is difficult?" He asked gently but Harry turned his face away to look out over the glass sheet of the sea.

"It is a little yes," Harry said tightly.

"Harry you do not have to tell me, but I do not want to cause you any upset. You know that by the rules of Courting anything that we discuss on an official date I am not able to discuss with anyone else, the magic binds us both," Blaise reminded him.

Harry remained silent as they walked, his mouth a thin line with worry as he clearly considered his options and what he was going to say.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything. But I don't want to make a mistake and upset you, or cause you distress," Blaise said earnestly.

"I was sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle," Harry said quickly.

"I was aware of that, your mother's family?" Blaise said slowly.

"Yes. They did not like magic, or anything that came from it,"

"Harry!" Blaise put two and two together fairly quickly.

"Yes. I knew how unwelcome I was in that house from the moment I arrived. They thought their behaviour towards me would supress my magic and destroy it. When it became clear that hadn't worked they tried to keep Hogwarts from me,"

"Suppress you magic!? You could have...that...you could have become an obscurus!" Blaise growled. "Why did no one do something about it!?"

"Because no body came to check on me. I didn't know what I was until I was 11, I didn't know why I could do the things that I could, I was just the freak whose family couldn't love him," Harry shrugged.

"Don't call yourself that," Blaise shook his head.

"Even in the wizarding world I am a bit of a fre..." Harry's words were cut off as he was spun around and Blaise's lips were on his again. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but firm at the same time. The same as Blaise's hands cupping his face when he pulled away.

"Do not speak about yourself like that," Blaise said softly.

"For kisses like that, I may have to disagree," Harry smiled sweetly.

"I'm in trouble," Blaise groaned shaking his head and started back along the pathway tugging a laughing Harry behind him. He could not stay grumpy even as an act because the sound of Harry's laughter was much more preferable to the tight look on Harry's face when they were talking about his family.

"The Weasleys though," Harry started to say and paused until Blaise fell back into step with him and looked at him curiously.

"The Weasleys?" Blaise asked.

"They are my family, they are none negotiable, I know the feeling most purebloods have towards them," Harry met Blaise's eyes firmly and unmoving.

"I had guessed that. My family have nothing against the Weasleys, and I do not have anything against them. I figured that you came as a package deal. So you see them as family?" Blaise asked gently.

"Yes they are..." Harry paused as the restaurant came into view right ahead of them.

The building was beautiful, built to look rustic and quaint, it was built right on the cliff top and had light spilling out from it, along with the sound of laughter and chatting. The second thing that hit him was the amazing smells of the restaurant.

"Wow," Harry smiled brightly turning to Blaise who was watching with nervous eyes, though his expression did not waver.

"Can we pause our conversation?" Blaise requested formally offering Harry his arm again.

"I think I can manage that," Harry nodded taking the arm. They walked up onto the porch and into the beautiful traditional French restaurant. Harry could not stop looking around the beautiful place as Blaise led him passed the maître de with a nod and into the main part of the restaurant.

He only really paid attention when Blaise stopped. Turning to look at their table his eyes widened as he took it in. They were seated right in front of a window that looked out over the beautiful sea beneath them. The small round table was perfect for a private, romantic meal, and wine and a beautiful looking soup was steaming gently under a stasis charm.

"She picked the menu for us," Blaise groaned dropping his head.

"Of course she did, she said that you had no taste and needed all the help that you could get on this date," A voice said from behind them.

"Thank you so much," Blaise drawled. "Harry, this is my cousin Bella, Bella Harry,"

"Lovely to meet you Harry, we have heard a lot about you," Bella smiled sweetly holding out her hand. "Like a lot," She added with a smirk as Blaise let out a wounded noise.

"Its nice to meet you," Harry smiled. Bella was a more mischievous version of Blaise.

"Right I shall get going, the first date should not really include family, enjoy," Bella waved and disappeared as fast as she had arrived.

"I am so sorry," Blaise sighed.

"There is nothing to appoloise for," Harry chuckled allowed Blaise to seat him at the table. "It is so beautiful here,"

"This is my favourite table when I come here, I wanted to share it with you," Blaise admitted.

"Thank you,"

"I hope you don't mind that my sister seems to be choosing our menu," Blaise looked embarrassed enough that Harry had to smile and reached out to tough Blaise's hand.

"I don't mind," Harry smiled.

"So I believe we were discussing family?"

"Yes we were," Harry smiled taking a mouthful of soup and hummed appreciatively.

"The Weasleys to be exact, you were saying they were your family,"

"Yes they are. All of them. They took me in and loved me, they always made me feel welcome and offered me a place at their table and a bed under their roof even though they didn't have very much themselves," Harry smiled softly, his fingers unconsciously tightening a little around Blaise's hand.

"They are generous," Blaise hummed.

"More than you could imagine," Harry smiled and looked up at Blaise. "Our first year at Hogwarts, Christmas, Mrs Wealsey found out from Ron that I wasn't expecting to get any Christmas presents, so she stayed up all night knitting me one of the sweaters that she made for all her family, so that I would have something to open. And she has made me one every year since,"

"I don't know what I can say about that, besides I can see why you love them so much," Blaise admitted.

"Yes, they are always there for me, no matter what. Them and the rest of my family,"

"The rest?" Blaise asked. Harry bit his lip as he looked at Blaise and weighed up his options and the risk of admitting out loud to Blaise what he was thinking.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,"

"Oh," Blaise sat back at stared at Harry with unreadable eyes and an expression Harry could not quite place.

"Yes, they erm...they are none negotiable, any of them, if you want to be part of my life in any way. You were right earlier, money, fame, your name, none of it matters to me, not really. Family and love they matter the most, they are the thing I hold most important in my life,"

"I would like to be counted among them one day soon, to be your family and to have one with you," Blaise reached out to take his hand again. "I have to ask though, Sirius Black?"

"He is innocent, he was set up and received a sham of a trial," Harry frowned.

"Ok, I believe you. I want to enjoy our night, lets talk about it another time," Blaise suggested.

"Confident that I am going to allow you another date?" Harry smiled.

"Hopeful," Blaise smirked.

"Good angle," He grinned.

"Did you enjoy the soup?" Blaise asked as their bowls disappeared and plates replaced them. Harry paused from breathing in the scent of the lamb, mash and fresh vegetables on the plate in front of him. He looked up sheepishly at Blaise but found the other man looking pleased at his reaction.

"It was amazing,"

"My sister will be pleased to hear, I have no doubt she is the one cooking our meals in the kitchen," He caught the questioning look Harry was giving him and answered it. "I know I am not sticking to the letter of the courting, but I want to keep to it as much as possible. Family is the third date, she promised me she would not come over after I explained about wanting to bring you here,"

"And Bella?" Harry asked.

"She is just bloody sneaky," Blaise shook his head makin Harry laugh. "So, your escort back in Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed and swallowed the mouthful of food before smiling sheepishly at Blaise.

"They are my tutors,"

"Tutors, you are doing well in all your lessons though," Blaise frowned confused.

"Ok, little bit creepy that you know that," Harry pointed out, hiding a smile when Blaise squirmed a little in his seat. "And they weren't tutoring me in anything in my lessons, it was courting. I am not really knowledgeable in Courting and the correct etiquette techniques, they have been giving me a crash course,"

"Harry," Blaise said softly, encouraging green eyes to look at him. "I am not going to judge you for not knowing,"

"A lot would, I am at constant risk of offending and doing something wrong," Harry sighed, admitting what had been a constant worry.

"You are trying, you are learning and you are doing your best. Harry you have had other things to worry about instead of learning the traditions," Blaise assured him.

"Thank you, and please, if do something wrong, or I offend you, please be patient,"

"I have all the patience in the world," Blaise nodded.

"So you obviously know that my friends are supporting me in this, what about yours?" Harry asked curiously.

"They think I am a little mad. They think that there is no way that you will really give me a chance," Blaise shrugged, but he could see some nerves in the taller teen's eyes.

"Because you are a Slytherin?" Harry asked before taking a sip of wine.

"You have a certain history with Slytherins," Blaise shrugged.

"I have a certain history with some Slytherins," Harry argued.

Blaise leant back and looked assessing at Harry. The dark haired teen grinned and carried on eating his meal, calmly looking back and allowing Blaise to think things through.

"So you don't have a problem with Slytherins?"

"As long as they don't have a problem with me," Harry nodded before standing. "Especially considering the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin. Excuse me I am just popping to the toilet,"

He laughed as he made his way between the tables to the toilet, the expression Blaise's face was priceless.

* * *

"That was not a joke was it?!" Blaise asked as soon as Harry got back to the table. Their plates were gone, and their wine had been topped up.

"No it was not," Harry smiled slipping back into his seat.

"But what...why are you in Gryffindor?" Blaise stammered.

"I argued with the Sorting Hat," Harry admitted.

"Why?" Blaise frowned a little.

"Honestly? Because I was new to the world and new that Voldemort came from Slytherin...but mainly because I had had two run ins with Draco and did not really fancy spending seven years sharing a dorm with him,"

Blaise blinked for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Yes I can see your point there. One of the things that I am looking forward to about leaving Hogwarts is not having to put up with his whining and posturing. Not to mention that well said phrase..."

"Wait, wait let me guess...Wait till my father hears about this?" Harry said with a grin.

"Exactly," Blaise smiled back.

"So, I have one big inside Slytherin secret I want to know," Harry leant forwards.

"Go on," Blaise didn't look sure whether Harry was serious or not.

"Does Draco take as long getting ready of a morning as I suspect?" Harry asked getting another laugh from Blaise.

* * *

"So does my confidence pay off?" Blaise asked as they walked down the hill to the apparition point. Harry's hand was back on Blaise's elbow, but they were walking a lot closer than they had coming up to the restaurant.

"Confidence for what?" Harry asked.

"A second date?"

"I had a really good night," Harry said softly.

"But?" Blaise asked a little nervously.

"No buts, I would really like a second date with you. I enjoyed tonight," Harry leant a little closer. "You chose well for the first date as well,"

"Thank you," Blaise grinned as they turned to face each other on the apparition spot.

"Just means more pressure to beat it on the second date," Harry teased.

"Thank you," Blaise groaned. "You are a terrible tease,"

"I know," Harry smiled impishly, but he leant up on his toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaise's lips to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry yawned as he stretched and made his way down the stairs, it had been a long night. Aside from having his first date with Blaise, he had found his entire group of friends giggling and waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room when he had returned from the date.

They seemed to have made a party of it considering the butterbeer and sweets and chocolate spread all over the common room. Though the minute he walked through the door he had quickly been pounced on and shoved into the middle of the group to tell them, in detail, how the night had went.

Which meant this morning he was not feeling his best as he stumbled down the stairs to breakfast. Honestly next time Blaise took him on a date he was going to insist on a Friday or a Saturday, at least that way he could sleep in the next day a little after being grilled for information.

He yawned again and grinned when Neville captured his hand and tugged him out of the common room, leading him down to breakfast. He might admit that he had had a long week of sleepless nights over the last week as well worrying about the date.

He was lost in warm thoughts of the date the night before, and the sweet last kiss they had shared in front of the Gryffindor common room where Blaise had insisted on walking him to, so he was a little confused when Neville suddenly dropped his hand like it had burnt him and shuffled a few steps away. Looking around his eyes quickly found Blaise, and noticed that his distinctive eyes were narrowed on the space where his and Neville's hands had been joined, and then onto the other boy.

Neville let out a little squeak when Blaise's long legs quickly climbed the first part of the great staircase to where they were standing. Harry found himself getting a little distracted at the display of muscles from the other teen, and before he knew it Blaise was standing in front of him, his expression a little thunderous. He also became aware of two other things, Neville's panting breath from his left hand side, and the fact the area around them was completely silent. Everyone had paused waiting to see what was going to happen, even the Slytherins exiting the dungeon had paused to watch.

Harry let out a loud huff and rolled his eyes at Blaise making the Slytherin blink at him confused, clearly having not expected that reaction.

"Don't be so jealous, Neville is a good friend, that's all, and very straight," He added with another eye roll before moving around Blaise and down the stairs.

"Why was he holding your hand then?" Blaise asked as he followed him quickly down the stairs. Behind them Neville sagged against Seamus as he was let out of the cross hairs.

"Because I was tired and not very aware after being grilled for information on what happened last night," Harry sniffed glaring at Blaise. "He was making sure I didn't kill myself falling down the stairs,"

"I...sorry. Bad habit to get possessive," Blaise muttered, his shoulders drooping slightly as he took in the glare and unimpressed look on Harry's face.

"I am close to my friends, and I like physical contact with them in hugs or holding hands, or leaning on them. If you are going to get jealous every time this isn't going to go well,"

"I'm sorry," Blaise's eyes were blank as he turned to go to the Slytherin table.

"For punishment you're sitting with me for breakfast and lunch," Harry snagged his hand and started toeing the shocked teen over to his normal spot at the Gryffindor table. "And I may be convinced to swap a portion of that close contact with my friends for you,"

Blaise blinked as he was shoved into a seat at the Gryffindor table, the hall going quiet as they realised what they were seeing. Harry sat down contently next to him, and pushing the bounds of their courting a little Blaise shifted so their sides were pressed together.

Neville slunk in with Seamus, Dean, Padma and Luna, the five of them sitting around the two teens, Ron stumbled in not long after they had had time to settle and pour their tea. He blinked at Blaise's presence and the eyes of the Hall on them before shrugging.

"Harry got him whipped already?" He asked conversationally accepting tea from Luna with a blush.

"Yes,"

"Oi!" Harry glared as the others answered first.

"Fair warning mate, you're in serious danger," Seamus said seriously leaning over the table. Blaise blinked and looked at Harry and then Seamus again, glancing to see the others nodding.

"Serious, serious danger?"

"Are you threatening me?" Blaise asked, but he didn't sound angry, rather confused.

"You have made that threat yourself I'm afraid. Harry is very dangerous. Before you know it your will be twisted around his fingers," Ron snickered.

"Guys!" Harry groaned dropping his head onto Blaise's shoulder as his face burnt. The Slytherin blinked before his chest puffed slightly and a pleased look spread across his normally masked face.

"Oh," Luna hummed nodding and then holding out crumpets to Ron who was snickering.

"I see," Dean nodded.

"Poor guy," Neville hummed.

"What?" Harry blinked looking between them.

"Its too late for him," Parvarti said mournfully.

"Will you lot stop!" Harry grumbled.

"Sorry Harry," Ron grinned appeasing the green eyed boy slightly.

Harry blinked when Blaise brushed his fingers gently over Harry's cheek and tucked his hair behind his ear. When he looked up Blaise caught his eyes and smiled gently at him.

"They're right though,"

"He's a keeper," Padma smiled. Harry was blushing darkly but looked very pleased as well.

They ate breakfast fairly peacefully after that, Blaise taking in the difference of conversation and banter at the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin. They were getting some looks, but the acceptance by Harry's group seemed to stop any of the other Gryffindors rom saying anything, and though he was getting some glares from Draco's group, the rest of the Slytherins seemed to be respecting his smooth infiltration into enemy lines.

They stood to go to their first lesson, happily potions so they could go together. Blaise stood and took Harry's bag from him, swinging it over his shoulder with his own, and then held out his arm to the smaller teen. Harry blinked before smiling shyly and sliding his arm through Blaise's. The others around them nodded happily at the action before they walked with them out the hall.

"Blaise! Sitting at the Gryffindor table!" A few Slytherins approached them making Harry draw into Blaise a little, looking up at him worried. Blaise however smirked a little at the others, squeezing his hand a little.

"Seeing as I am courting a Gryffindor, publically, I do not see why me sitting at their table is such a shock," Blaise said dryly. "Harry this is Theo Knott, Adrian Pucey and Daphne Greengrass, people I have been forced to be friends with since I was a boy,"

"Forced! I will remember that one Zabini," Daphne snorted before smiling at Harry. It was slightly calculating, but honest at the same time.

"I recognise you as Blaise's intended," She said formally. Harry's brain went into over drive and he could practically feel the gaze of his friends burning into back as they waited to see if he remembered what they had drilled into his head.

"I thank the Greengrass family, and hope we get to know each other better," Harry smiled.

"Well done," Daphne smiled.

"Does this mean I have lost my potions partner?" Theo sighed. "You're his partner normally aren't you?" He added looking at Ron.

"Oh no!" Harry shook his head. He felt Blaise's arm tensing under his hand and looked up to see the Slytherin looking offended. "No Blaise,"

"I apologise if I have overstepped," Blaise said formally and tried to take a step back, but Harry held onto his arm and glared.

"I don't want to bring your marks down, you second from the top in our year, if you work with me, you will be bottom! I don't want our relationship to affect your school work!" Harry explained.

"What do you mean, surely if you let me help you, and tutor you a little it will be your marks rising, and not mine's falling," Blaise frowned.

"Hate to break it to you mate, and talk bad about your head of year. But Harry is actually pretty decent at understanding potions, that's not the problem," Ron grimaced.

"Then what is?" Adrian asked, his shoulders tensed a little, they could see they were clearly offended at the slight against their head of year.

"Look, if its not Malfoy or his goons throwing something in my cauldron, its Snape swooping out of nowhere startling me just as I am putting something into my potion, every damned time," Harry sighed.

"Sit with me," Blaise said rather than asked.

"I've just told you..." Harry grumbled.

"Trust me," Blaise interrupted shaking his head.

"Fine, just don't complain to me when your grades drop faster than a seeker after the snitch," Harry grumbled making Blaise laugh.

Harry had to admit it was worth it to the see the look on Snape's face when he walked in a saw Harry sitting next to one of his Slytherins. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. And then he looked to the side with realisation on his face and saw Ron grinning sitting next to Theo. Harry had to bite back the urge to wiggle his fingers cheerfully at the professor, and instead sat with a small smile, his knee and thigh pressed pleasantly against Blaise's.

It was also quite amusing to watch how torn Snape was as he battled with his natural instincts to put Harry off and ruin the potion, and against ruining one of his Slytherins potions.

It seemed he couldn't help himself a few times, but Blaise would always steady Harry before he could do anything wrong. One of the times Snape swooped down suddenly Harry started and nearly poured way to much of the powder he was holding into the cauldron. Blaise's hand quickly caught his wrist and steadied him, but his teeth was grit tightly, and he had a vein popping slightly in his forehead.

Harry shrunk a little into himself not sure if he had finally realised what a terrible idea it was to pair up with Harry.

"That could have exploded!" He grit out.

"Its ok it didn't," Harry said softly.

"You could have been hurt!" Blaise snapped. Harry blinked before he felt his heart race slightly. Blaise wasn't angry because their work, and so grade, was nearly affected, but because Harry had been in danger. "I'm sorry I did not mean to snap at you!" He said quickly taking in the blank look on Harry's face.

"Its fine, honestly," Harry smiled, risking pressing his cheek to Blaise's arm before he turned back to add the correct amount of powder before their time ran out.

They could see the urge had to knock the potions vial off the table with their perfectly prepared potion in it, when Blaise placed it on his desk. Blaise obviously also spotted this urge and his eyes narrowed dangerously before he spun and caught his and Harry's bags, leading Harry from the room with a hand on his back.

"That was brilliant!" Ron hooted as soon as they were a safe distance away.

"We apologise, we did not realise he was that bad," Theo said, his own teeth grit a little.

"I've gotten used to it," Harry shrugged.

"You shouldn't have had to," Blaise sighed.

"Where are you going? You don't have transfiguration now," Harry blinked when they reached the corridor they should have parted on but Blaise carried on steering him to his classroom.

"I will walk you there," Blaise shook his head.

"You could be late for your next lesson though!" Harry protested.

"Don't fight him, he's been taught to be the ultimate gentleman," Theo rolled his eyes.

"Why are you coming with us then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because it amuses me to watch the great Blaise Zabini fawn like a 13 year old Gryffindor,"

"Oi!" The Gryffindors in their group protested.

"Sorry sorry, figure of speech!" Theo laughed.

"You could at least say Hufflepuff," Harry huffed.

"Hey!" Justin grinned as he reached them. "I heard that,"

"Well you guys are into all that cute, touchy feely stuff," Harry teased.

"I will remember that Harry Potter!" Hannah stifled her laughter.

"In return for such abuse, I will accept help with the DADA charm we need to learn this week!" Ernie sniffed haughtly.

"Are you having problems with it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Can't get the damned thing to work," Ernie admitted deflating slightly.

"Me either," Hannah grumbled.

"I can't," Neville admitted.

"Me either,"

"Nothing,"

"I get a spark...not sure that's right or just me though," Seamus grimaced.

"Why didn't you just say!" Harry scolded. "Right, is everyone free this evening? We can meet up and I will run through it with you,"

"Hufflepuff have quidditch practise, would you be able to make it around 7?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled. "Let anyone else struggling know they are welcome to come too,"

"Slytherins welcome?" Theo asked cautiously. Harry suddenly found every eye on him waiting for his answer, including a suddenly tense Blaise.

"Of course, we meet at the Room of Requirement. We can have supper together and I will show you where it is," Harry smiled.

"You might as well just start the DA up again," Lavender said casually.

"Guys!" Harry groaned.

"What's the DA?" Theo asked.

"I will tell you all later, for now, you guys need to get to your own class. See you at lunch?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Of course," Blaise smiled. He dipped his head and pressed a fairly chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Harry gripped his shoulder and pressed deeper before he let the blinking Slytherin go with a grin.

"See you later," Harry threw a teasing wave over his shoulder as he went into his class, hearing the teasing comments from the Slytherins to Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled nervously as Padma and her group slipped into the room chattering happily, pausing to throw him a smile and a wave before they went and found an available seat. They were just waiting for the Slytherins to arrive, and even though Harry was sure word had gotten around that they would be joining them, he hoped that no one said anything.

Besides the brief conversation this morning, this would be the real test as to whether his friends and Blaise's could really mix together. Blaise had sat with him for lunch as promised, but his friends had sat at their normal table, and supper he had greeted Harry at the doors with a gentle kiss and confirmation of the time before going and sitting at the Slytherin table.

He had already learned more about Blaise however, and the more he did learn the more he liked the man. Though quiet he had interacted with the others at the table, making a point to talk to Neville about herbology, no doubt to try and put the timid Gryffindor at ease with him after this morning.

It was just nice being able to interact with the other, it had been a long two weeks since the Courting gift had been sent, and it had driven him mad not being able to speak to the Slytherin after their kiss, but the traditions said that the instigator of the Courting was not allowed to interact with the other for the first two weeks so as not to pressure them, and to make sure that the first date was truly of their own accord. A little silly to Harry's mind, but he had stuck to it.

Now though he could interact with Blaise, and he found himself searching for him in the corridors between lessons. The others had, of course, started teasing him about it when they realised what it was he was doing, but they seemed happy, truly happy, for him. They also seemed to genially like Blaise, each of them finding something to talk to him about.

"Stop worrying about it," Ron snorted throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder and hugging him.

"What if they don't get on though, or there is a fight," Harry grimaced.

"As long as Draco's lot don't show up I seriously doubt it. We all have a common point of interest to ensure we get on," Ron smiled, before rolling his eyes at Harry's blank look. "You and Blaise idiot,"

"Besides you should be worrying more about the letter winging itself to your overprotective godfathers," Luna snickered perching herself daintily on his lap.

"Ugh don't. Do you think the phrasing is right?" Harry grimaced. It had taken him nearly three hours to write the letter to Sirius and Remus explaining what was happening, and he still hadn't really been happy with it. But he had had to send it as it was to be in time for the meeting.

"I think it is the phrasing that is least likely to cause them to set up camp in the cave in Hogsmeade again," Ron said, surprisingly tactfully.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to spend my first Hogsmeade trip talking to them rather than having a date with Blaise," Harry pouted.

"You really think Sirius isn't going to floo call before then?" Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Sassy doesn't suit you," Harry huffed.

"I don't know, it kind of sort of makes you look cute," Ron mumbled turning an impressive shade of red. Harry forgot his misery a little to smirk at his friend.

The silence that fell over the group told him that the Slytherins had just walked in. Looking up he had to suppress a smile as he watched Blaise's eyebrow twitch as he visibly fought down the possessive urges in him at the sight of Luna perched on his knee and Ron's arm around his shoulders.

As a reward, and to make a point, he slid Luna onto Ron's knee and made his way quickly to Blaise, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Blaise's larger hand gripped his chin and gently tilted his head back to press a kiss lightly to eager lips, Harry pressing back to deepen it.

"This is a little bigger than we were expecting!" Adrian whistled looking around at the faces staring back at them.

"Harry, I really have to protest!" Ginny called out from the back of the group. The Slytherins all tensed visibly.

"Yes?" Harry didn't think this was going the way they thought it would, but you could never be 100% sure with his adoptive sister's temper.

"Yes! If you adopt Slytherins as well you are going to have less time for us!" Michael Corner nodded.

"I vote we get rid of the Hufflepuffs to make room for them!" Terry Boot smirked teasingly.

"Hey!" Ernie puffed himself up.

"What he isn't going to get rid of the Slytherins considering his sweetheart is one of them," Ginny shrugged.

"Did you really just refer to Blaise Zabini as a sweetheart?" Hannah Abbott tried to smother her laughter behind her hand as she stared at Blaise's impressively muscled frame towering behind Harry.

"Well...man hunk?" Ginny suggested. Harry choked and went bright red, covering his face as he felt as though he was burning up. Blaise's hand touched his waist gently and held him there as Neville waved his arms.

"That's enough, leave them alone!" He scolded.

"We are interested in hearing what this D.A thing is," Theo drawled as he walked passed Harry and Blaise and flopped onto a chair making himself comfortable.

"Oh, it's a group that Harry set up last year to teach us Defence considering how shit Umbridge was at teaching us. We all got Outstanding marks last year. He's amazing at teaching!" Natalie beamed at Harry who was just getting redder and redder.

"I'm not that good, you just needed the right encouragement," Harry waved them off.

"He really is, I was picking up spells faster than I ever have," Harry groaned softly as they started singing his praises, and dropping exceedingly none subtle hints that they wanted him to start up the D.A again.

He started slightly when Blaise's hand moved from his waist to wrap his arm fully around his waist and tug him back against his larger frame. Tilting his head back he looked up at Blaise, confused when he saw serious grey eyes considering him with something thoughtful in his eyes that Harry couldn't place.

"Are you two going to stare at each other all night, or are you going to teach us?" Ginny asked startling Harry and making him realise that he and Blaise had just been standing staring at each other for who knew how long. He flushed and moved a little away from Blaise, but there had been something incredibly calm and soothing about just being in the other man's presence.

"Ok, so there are three spells tonight that people seem the be struggling with," Harry started before falling back into teaching mode which he actually felt quite comfortable in and started explaining the spells.

* * *

By the end of the night, he was quite happy with the progress that everyone had made. There were still a few people struggling with the spells, but they were going to carry on trying, and if they had caught the grasp of it by the following evening Harry had promised them he would help them again.

But more than that everyone had gotten on well together, the ten Slytherins seemed to have slipped into the group well, and they had all gotten on together. There were even a few of them chatting to those from other houses as they wandered from the room.

"That was impressive," Blaise said stepping up next to Harry and brushing some hair from his face. Harry realised that he didn't quite want to say goodnight to Blaise yet, and a quick glance at his watch told him that they still had a little time before curfew.

"Come with me?" He asked softly. Blaise's grey eyes widened and he looked pleased as he nodded.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm taking Blaise to meet Dobby," He called over his shoulder.

"Can you bring me something back please?" Ron called.

"Yes,"

"And me," Seamus called.

"And me," Parvati called.

"And me," Neville called.

"And..."

"Yes yes! I get it I will ask Dobby to bring some things up to you!" Harry rolled his eyes before dragging Blaise out of the room.

"I am a little bit worried about asking you where we are going," Blaise said dryly glancing over his shoulder back into the room where they could hear Harry's friends laughing.

"It's a surprise," Harry said impishly.

"Ok," Blaise shrugged placing Harry's hand into the crook of his arm.

"What just like that?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"I don't particularly mind where we go as long as I get a little more time with you," Blaise said honestly. Harry blushed a bright red again, lowering his eyes to the floor. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Harry looked back up a little startled at the suddenly serious tone in Blaise's voice.

"I have told you I have been watching you for a while,"

"In your cute creepy way, yes," Harry couldn't help but tease.

"Yes," Blaise glanced down at him looking amused. "I have noticed that you really don't like your fame,"

"Yes," Harry frowned a little wondering where this was going. He led Blaise down another staircase as the Slytherin clearly tried to decide what to say.

"You seem... to genuinely dislike compliments, or at the very least they make you uncomfortable, even from your friends, from me," Blaise noted.

"I'm sorry," Harry grimaced.

"I'm not having a go at you or trying to make you feel bad. I just want to understand, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me," Blaise shook his head.

"Hold that thought or a couple of minutes?" Harry asked stopping outside the entrance to the kitchens. He was relieved as he reached out to tickle the pear that this gave him a few minutes to formulate a response to a very difficult conversation.

Blaise watched bemused as the pear giggled before Harry opened the portrait to reveal the kitchens. They stepped inside as he looked around a little wide-eyed, staring at the place students could only dream of seeing. And of course, Harry knew where the kitchens were.

"Hi Dobby," Harry smiled just as a House-elf barrelled into his legs squeaking in delight. Blaise reached out and braced Harry so he didn't fall over, before glancing down completely bemused at the brightly dressed house elf. "Dobby this is Blaise, Blaise this is my friend Dobby,"

"Dobby is happy to be meeting Master Harry's Blazy," Dobby squeaked bowing.

"Ah, the same to you," Blaise blinked.

"Dobby could you put together a snack basket to take to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms, and could you take a snack basket to Theo Nott and his group in Slytherin and tell him it's a gift from Harry and Blaise please," Harry asked. Blaise shook his head as he watched Harry with a warm expression.

"Is Master Harry wanting anything?" Dobby squeaked.

"Could I have a hot chocolate and a slice of cheesecake please Dobby," Harry smiled.

"And Master Harry's Blazy?" Dobby looked at Blaise.

"Tea and chocolate cake," Blaise said before blanching at the look he got from Harry. "Thank you?" Harry looked a little mollified so he guessed he had gotten it right.

"Straight away sirs. Your normal table is there Master Harry," Dobby smiled before bouncing off happily.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said before taking Blaise's hand and leading him over to the corner where there was a little sofa and table set up by the fire.

Blaise watched as Harry stripped off his robes leaving himself in just his trousers and shirt, before toeing off his shoes and curling up on one half of the sofa. When he looked up he tilted his head confused at the intensity of Blaise's stare.

"Sorry, I have never got to see you so...relaxed, it's nice, intimate," Blaise explained as he peeled off his own robes and took a seat next to Harry.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry smiled as the House-elf placed their requested items onto the table in front of them before hurrying back over to help put together the baskets that the other House-elves were happily creating.

"Harry?" Blaise asked seeing the tenseness in the other.

"The magic binding us from discussing personal things about each other is present during the whole courting, until our betrothal or the breaking of our Courting, right?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, and I would not break your trust, Harry," Blaise frowned.

"Blaise, it's not that I don't want to trust you, but I don't really know you, and I have had my trust betrayed before now by people I knew well," Harry grimaced at the wounded look he was given.

"I understand, I hope, that I may come to earn your trust," Blaise clearly wasn't happy, but he understood.

"I hope so too," Harry smiled before taking a breath. "I told you that my muggle relatives didn't like me or having e in their home," Harry started to explain wringing his hands together.

"Yes," Blaise said slowly, clearly guessing he was not going to like whatever he was about to hear.

"I didn't hear very many nice things growing up. My teachers in school or Mrs Figg who babysat me while the Dursleys went away on holiday were the closest I came. I... struggle to hear nice things about myself, when people compliment me I don't really know what to do with myself, and I struggle to believe them. Ron and the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus noticed and they have been...working on it, but still..."

Blaise looked at the gorgeous man in front of him, and could only imagine what his childhood had been like if he struggled to even cope with Blaise telling him that he wanted more time with him, and inferring that he enjoyed spending time with him. The Slytherin in home shouted out to find these people and curse them six ways to Sunday.

Instead, he took a breath and moved so that his hand was cupping Harry's face. Green eyes met his own grey tentatively and he could see that Harry was expecting him to reject him, to decide that this was too much effort and turn tail.

"So, when you said that you didn't think I saw you?" Blaise asked gently.

"I... you're so... and I am not really anything special, besides my name which you seem to not be interested in at all, I just don't get...I..." he drew to a stop when Blaise pressed a finger to his lips.

"So, you don't believe me when I tell you how gorgeous I think you are? That you are beautiful and handsome, sexy and innocent, that your eyes are absolutely amazing, and the greenest that I have ever seen, your skin is beautifully pale. That I have dreamt about what you would feel like underneath me, writhing in pleasure? That you are kind and generous, clever and sweet, that you are warm and giving, and that you stand up for what you believe in and never give in, no matter how hard things are,"

"I don't..." Harry didn't know how to respond, and he could feel his skin burning red at the things Blaise was saying.

"You don't need to say anything Harry, just listen. Every time I say something, listen and trust me that I am telling the truth. And I will tell you often exactly why I am falling in love with you," He watched as Harry's eyes widened, and hope-filled them.

"Thank you, for being so understanding," Harry took his free hand and squeezed it gently, allowing himself to be pulled forwards by the hand on his cheek so Blaise could press a sweet kiss to his lips.

He took a breath and leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he allowed Blaise to wrap him in his arms and hold him close while kissing him just a little deeper. His heart was pounding in his chest, and yet he had not felt more content or peaceful in a long time.

Blaise's own heart thundered when he pulled back and caught sight of a happy smile on those slightly kiss-bruised lips, and the sight of green eyes fluttering open to meet his own.

"Will you tell me a little more about the D.A?" He asked softly, trying to come up with something to keep Harry talking.

"Sure," He smiled curling up into Blaise's side cautiously. The larger teen smiled faintly as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

They sat sipping their drinks and eating their cakes as Harry told him some funny stories from the D.A and about the types of things that they had done during the half a year they had run.

"You seem to really enjoy teaching," Blaise commented as he waved his finished cup down onto the table.

"I do," Harry bit his lip as he reached out to take Blaise's hand, and started to play with his larger fingers thoughtfully. "I would actually really like to become a teacher,"

"Not an auror?" Blaise asked calmly.

"No, I kind of just said that to piss Umbridge off," Harry admitted with a blush.

"Oh thank Merlin, I don't know if I could have lived without having a nervous breakdown with you going to fight dark wizards every day," Blaise groaned dropping his head back against the sofa.

"You are sure of yourself," Harry snickered poking Blaise in the side.

"Of course darling, I will sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with me," Blaise said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry curled up a little more onto the sofa, cautiously pressing his cheek to Blaise's firm and warm chest.

He sighed contently when a strong arm wrapped around him and held him close, smiling as Blaise's fingers started combing through his hair. "I don't think that will be difficult to do,"

* * *

He had been having a pretty good day. He had been gently teased by the others when he had moved around the dorm room and bathroom with a big smile on his face thinking about the night before. When they had made their way down the stairs Blaise had greeted him at the door with a kiss and holding a rose for him. Only after he had slipped the rose into the lapel of Harry's robes and stolen a couple more kisses did he let him go to the Gryffindor table, with a promise to join him for lunch.

He had sat between Ron and Theo in Transfiguration, bemoaning that he and Blaise didn't share that lesson anymore, but enjoying the quiet snark of the Slytherin. Theo seemed interested in getting to know him, and in sussing out how exactly he felt about Blaise. Theo and Ron had gotten on quite well and had found common ground in chess, Theo promising Ron a match.

Lunch had been fun, Blaise didn't say much, but he had sat listening the chatter of the Gryffindor table and Harry's friends, commenting now and then, but the whole meal they had had their fingers tangled together on top of the table. Harry had reluctantly parted from him at the end of lunch, stealing a couple more kisses before a laughing Seamus had dragged him away to Care of Magical Creatures.

Supper had been spent shooting looks across the Hall to Blaise who had been sitting watching him with a warm look in his grey eyes, and a small smile for him every time their eyes connected. For which of course he had received more teasing and laughter from his friends as they had watched the two of them. Luna had been his hero defending him from the others and telling them off for teasing him so much.

He had met Blaise at the doors to say goodnight, and just as he had been leaning up on his toes to receive one of the kisses that he was rapidly becoming addicted to, it had gone to hell.

He thanked Merlin for his quick reflexes as he felt the spell coming at them and slammed his smaller frame into Blaise's and throwing him off course of the spell that was fired at them. The shields that went up around them was almost on automatic from his friends, and he spared the thought of how far they had come in their learning. But then he saw who had attacked them, and his heart sank.

Hermione was standing there panting and looking furious. "How could you!"

"Pardon?" Harry frowned nudging Blaise behind him despite his protests and flicked his wand readying his own shield. He noticed Ron and Neville dropping back behind the others shields, readying their own. Hermione was a powerful witch, and there was a good chance she would smash through their shields if she attacked, they would raise theirs when the others fell, giving them a chance to fire off spells at Hermione.

"You're a traitor Harry! You're supposed to support muggleborns, not go in for this ridiculous and antiquated form of buying someone! And a Slytherin!" Hermione spat. Harry groaned as he could see all the purebloods and half-bloods in the area tensing furiously at her words.

"Hermione, you can't dismiss the traditions of others just because you don't like them. Blaise is using them so that I know he is interested in me, and not the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry pleaded with her to understand with his eyes. She knew how he felt, she knew how insecure he was about people wanting him only for his fame.

"Why else would a Slytherin want you?" She sneered.

Harry jerked back as though he had been slapped, that did more damage, more than anything else she could have said or done, more than any spell she could have cast on him.

"That's enough," Ron snapped glaring at her.

"That is more than enough. I am not sure what I have done to upset you so much, but I can say with surety I have not once taken place in any of the pureblood propaganda against you, I have never once used the slur against your muggle blood, I have never once given any indication I think less of you, or abused you in anyway. So, besides your own prejudice against my House, what problem exactly do you have with me?" Blaise growled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and holding him close.

"Yo...you are all Death Eaters!" Hermione stammered.

"Actually, the only one show prejudice here, seems to be you," Luna said dreamily, but her eyes were sharp and angry.

"As far as I can see Zabini has been mixing with blood traitors, half-bloods, and muggleborns with no issue for the last couple of days. Not to mention he is courting a half-blood," Parvati shrugged.

"If anyone seems to have the prejudiced here it looks like it would be you," Neville glared.

"Come on Harry, your friends can deal with this, I will walk you back to your common room," Blaise said softly but was clearly not going to argue with him as he started leading him away. Ron narrowed his eyes a little but nodded before turning back around to Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny hurried down the stairs towards them as they were three corridors away, Harry hadn't said a word and Blaise was clearly furious.

"Granger decided to have a go," Blaise answered when Harry didn't. Ginny took one look at Harry's face before she looked like a storm, she stomped forward and hugged him tightly.

"I am going to kill her! You, look after him!" She ordered Blaise.

"Yes Mame," Blaise said amused before watching the redhead disappearing down the corridor in a storm of angry mutterings. He turned to Harry with a small sigh tugging the smaller teen closer to him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry that this has happened because of me,"

"I don't think that this is so much to do with you, and more to do with the loss of control over things," Harry sighed, allowing himself to drop into Blaise's embrace.

"Hmm?" Blaise asked confused.

"She doesn't like not having control over things. I think aside from the fact she is prejudice against anything Slytherin, she is also not happy that I have made this decision without asking her permission, and basically getting her authorization for this," Harry motioned between them.

"You know what she said wasn't true, yes?" Blaise asked quietly.

"I know, it's just the fact that she said it more than anything else. She knew that would hurt me the most," Harry sighed snuggling a little closer.

"I'm sorry," Blaise frowned.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"That you are hurting, and that your friend has done this," Blaise brushed his hair from his face looking at him concerned.

"I can think of something that could make me feel better," Harry bit his lip shyly.

"Oh yes? And what would that be?" Blaise smirked.

"Maybe a kiss?" Harry suggested shyly.

"Just one?" Blaise asked, brushing a teasing kiss along Harry's cheek to his ear. His green eyes fluttered shut and he pressed a little closer to Blaise's warmth, feeling a delighted shiver run through his spine.

"Maybe a couple more," Harry murmured.

"That I can manage I think," Blaise smiled cupping his cheek and drawing him closer. The kisses weren't overpowering, gentle and sensual they pulled Harry in, drew him deeper and deeper into the kiss until all he could think about was himself and Blaise, the rhythm of their kiss.

It got even better when Blaise's arm wrapped firmer around his waist and pulled him even closer, holding him firmly so he was taking most of his weight and Harry could just relax against the Slytherin's taller and broader frame, enjoying the feeling of those powerful arms holding him, and of the broad chest pressed against his own.

* * *

He was in a little world of his own as he drifted into the Common room half an hour later with very kiss-bruised lips, and feeling a little more relaxed. So the sight of his godfathers heads floating in the fireplace speaking to Ron was enough to make him freeze.

"Don't even think about it!" Sirius said quickly, spotting him trying back away from the Common room.

"Hey Siri, hey Remi," Harry grinned sheepishly waving.

"We received a very interesting letter this morning," Sirius narrowed his eyes at his rumpled appearance.

"Huh imagine that," Harry grimaced sitting next to Ron who squeezed his shoulder and pointedly didn't move from his side.

"So Blaise Zabini huh?" Remus asked gently.

"He's initiated courting with me," Harry nodded.

"And you accepted?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I...I really like him, Siri,"

"You're too young!" Sirius wailed turning to Remus desperately.

"Sirius we had this conversation!" Remus scolded.

"But our baby!" Sirius sniffled.

"Sirius!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, so you like him?" Sirius pouted at him.

"I really really like him," Harry nodded.

"Since before this courting?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have liked him for a few years, but I didn't think he would ever see me like that," Harry bit his lip. "He's really good to me,"

"What did he do for your first date?" Sirius asked a little huffily.

"He took me to his sister's restaurant, he told me that he knew it was mixing the first and second dates, but he knew I wasn't interested in him showing me how much money he had, or impressing me with his standing, instead he wanted to take me somewhere personal to him," Harry smiled happily.

"Ugh, I want to meet him," Sirius groaned.

"Does this mean you're ok with it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm not happy about it, but if he makes you happy," Sirius sighed but he smiled at Harry.

"Thank you!" Harry beamed. "I think you will like him, he's a gentleman, and protective,"

"And Harry already has him wound around his little finger," Ron added.

"Of course he does," Remus laughed.

"I do not," Harry protested.

"Harry the guy follows you around like a puppy, which for a 6-foot guy built like a wall is a brilliant sight," Ron snorted.

"Do you have your box he sent you?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I will go get it!" Harry jumped to his feet and raced up to get the box, which he kept safely on his bedside cabinet. "Here it is,"

Ron flushed a little indicating that he had been giving the two worried godfathers information on Blaise. He narrowed his eyes at his friend before turning back to the others.

Sirius was suspiciously misty-eyed and looking a lot happier after Harry finished showing him the box, played the song for them and showed him the rose. Remus was admiring the work, magic crafting was not an easy thing to do.

"It's just..."

"Yes?" Harry asked nervously looking back to Sirius.

"It's just really romantic!" Sirius choked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly you read way too many romance novels, Sirius, focus! We are not going to ok this guy just because he is romantic!" Remus said firmly.

"Yes, yes of course. So when can we meet him?" Sirius cleared his throat.

"I don't know yet, I will try and sort something out before Christmas, I promise," Harry said, mentally wondering how long he could keep them away from each other.

"Ron mentioned that Hermione hasn't been great about this?" Remus asked gently.

"She tried to destroy the courting box before I knew what it was or could look at it," Harry nodded. The two men sucked in a shocked breath and promptly started choking on the ashes from the fireplace.

"Wow, she knew what it was?" Sirius asked stunned.

"That's why she tried to destroy it," Harry grimaced.

"She has been a little bit weird before all of this, I think it is just the straw that broke the Threstrals back," Ron shrugged.

"The others have been amazing though, they have been guiding me through the whole courting thing, and the rules," Harry said, and then mentally grimaced as he noticed Remus and Sirius' face. "I was actually going to ask you something to do with that," He made up quickly.

"Oh?" Sirius looked hopefully at him.

"Would you be able to get me some proper robes and boots, the full attire, for different types of dates, and label them up for me so I know what is appropriate for what? And if I write to you the type of things that Blaise would like, would you send me some ideas for appropriate rings?"

The three men gawped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"You are already ready to officially accept the Courting?" Ron choked.

"You know that he still has three dates before you officially have to make a choice? Accepting it now makes it official and makes it a lot more serious!" Remus added quickly.

"I am going to wait till after the second date, but unless it goes horrifically wrong, or something happens before it, I can't see any need to wait for the third and fourth date. I will think about it seriously after the second date. But I am quite sure guys. He said..." Harry paused blushing.

"Yes?" The three of them asked almost at the same time.

"He said that he was falling in love with me," He was practically squirming in place.

"Awwwwww!" Sirius cooed.

"Sirius!" Remus said with exasperated laughter on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, but he got lines!" Sirius grinned.

"You have been watching more films huh?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! We watched Letters To Juliet last night! It is wonderful!" Sirius sighed.

"I regret buying a DVD player," Remus said dryly before oomphing when Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Like we haven't also spent the week marathoning Primeval!"

"It's really good! We are going to have to watch it at Christmas!" Remus said enthusiastically to Harry and Ron.

"Stephen and Ryan belong together!" Sirius nodded.

"They really do. Imagine what they could do with all that uniform!" Remus wriggled his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Godson present!" Harry groaned as Ron started laughing, though he was quite red around the ears.

"Anyway, tell us how the start of your year has been beside Blaise?" Remus smiled at them.

* * *

"So," Harry said slowly. He could feel Blaise's eyes focussing on him, clearly sensing the change in his tone. They were currently sitting on the sofa in the kitchens again, they had decided that their little sofa offered them the most privacy from being gawped at or people trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. It stopped their friends from walking in on them trying to have a private conversation. It also allowed them the excuse to snuggle close to each other on the sofa.

"Yes?" Blaise asked when it didn't seem that Harry was going to go any further.

"I may have spoken to Sirius and Remus last night," Harry bit his lip.

"May have?" Blaise grinned.

"You aren't taking this seriously enough," Harry pouted poking Blaise gently in the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am taking this seriously, I am just a little nervous about how my ex-teacher who happens to be a werewolf and a convicted criminal felt about me Courting their godson," Blaise took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "So how did it go?"

"Well, I am fairly sure Sirius is swooning with second-hand romance," Harry laughed. "And Remus is trying hard to be stern and disapproving, but remembers you from third year, and it seems the quality of your school work and dedication back then has given you an up with him,"

"That's good isn't it?" Blaise asked.

"It is, it went better than I expected," Harry smiled curling up against Blaise. "Though they want to meet you,"

"Oh!" Blaise gulped.

"Are you nervous?" Harry laughed looking up at the purposefully blank face.

"No, no, I am just meeting the only man who has ever managed to escape from Azkaban, what is there to be nervous about?!" Blaise drawled.

"Sirius is a puppy dog," Harry chuckled to himself.

"Hm, it's weird I had accepted that they were your godfathers and all, but I had not actually equated that with meeting them for some reason," Blaise licked his lips. "What if they don't like me?"

"Well I really like you, so I am sure they will," Harry smiled. "Just keep being romantic, Sirius is a sucker for it,"

"Oh, Sirius is is he?" Blaise shook his head amused.

"Yup Sirius," Harry nodded before smiled and leaning up for a kiss.

"Well, I will have to step up my game for tomorrow night,"

"Give me a hint?" Harry pleaded.

"Nope, no and no again, it is a surprise," Blaise said for the hundredth time, but he pulled in Harry by the back of his neck for another kiss.

"Mmm, I can't believe that it has been two weeks since our first date," Harry said as they parted.

"I know, the time has flown by,"

"It's a good thing right?"

"Yes, definitely, I have not been so happy as I have over the last two weeks," Blaise ran his fingers through Harry's black hair, his grey eyes soft and warm as they looked at the smaller man.

"Me either," Harry admitted.

* * *

"Ok, you are...ready!" Dean nodded stepping back after running his fingers through Harry's hair one more time, styling it in the way that made it more sex hair than bed hair.

"Have you got your coat?" Neville asked.

"Here!" Luna held up the garment she had covered herself with the keep warm.

Harry loved the coat, Blaise had sent it to him as a gift before their date tonight with a note telling him to wear it. He had not seen Blaise all day, the other man had disappeared early in the morning to prepare for their date, leaving only the coat and a portkey to take him to the date.

He was a little nervous and shocked by how much he had missed Blaise. They didn't spend all day together, but he normally got at least an hour with him. He had missed him a lot more than he had expected today. He was also wondering what on the earth their date would be, and why he would need a coat for it, it wasn't that cold yet.

"Ready?" Ron grinned.

"Ready," Harry nodded.

He was walked down to the gates by Ron, Neville and Luna who kept coming up with more and more extravagant ideas as to what the date would consist of until his sides were hurting from laughing. It went without saying that Luna won that game.

And then he was disappearing from just passed the grounds when he activated the portkey.

He gasped and looked up wide-eyed as Blaise caught him upon landing in the snow, stopping him from taking a full tumble into the cold powder. As it was he was glad Blaise's note had said to also wear waterproof warm boots.

Blaise's arms stayed around him as he straightened up and looked around where they were wide-eyed. They were standing on a mountain slope that was covered in snow, the stars were bright above them, and with the exception of a large building behind them, there wasn't a soul for miles around. And the coat was suddenly making a lot more sense to him as he pressed against Blaise's side for warmth while the warming charms in the coat kicked in.

"Where are we?" He asked awed looking over the dozens of snowy mountains around them as far as his eyes could see.

"Ah! First," Blaise held up a finger stilling his questions. Blinking confused he melted a little when Blaise drew him close and pressed a warm and teasing kiss to Harry's lips. Allowing himself to sink against Blaise all of the questions he wanted to ask faded into the background as he lost himself in the taste and spicy scent of the other man.

"I do like your way of greeting," Harry laughed when they parted, his misted up breath floating in the air between them.

"This, is for you," Blaise held up a white rose, pinning it to his coat lapel. "And we are at my hotel,"

"What?" Harry gawped looking back to the building.

"My grandfather left me this building in his will, a year ago I made it into a hotel. I wanted to have my own finances and income, and not just rely on my family name and money. A little bit of a cheat I know considering that this was left to me through the family. But I wanted to create something, a business of my own. I used the money from my trust fund and worked for the whole of summer between fourth and fifth year getting this place designed right. My father helped me with a few bits and pieces, but this is mine. And from the money I have made from this place, I have bought another hotel,"

Harry could tell that Blaise was nervous sharing this with him, his grey eyes for once looked unsure and nervous. And he could not help but be completely awed at what Blaise had already started to create at only 16.

"That... is amazing! Can we go and see?" Harry asked.

"The rest of our evening is actually in there," Blaise smiled placing Harry's hand into the crook of his elbow and started leading him up the slope towards the hotel. "This place is charmed to have snow all year, we are actually in Scotland still, the whole area is muggle free, though I have wards around my hotel for at least 60 acres that allow magical partners to bring muggles with them, so mixed families can have holidays here if they want,"

"Why is the whole area muggle free?" Harry asked curiously.

"You will have to wait and see," Blaise smiled mysteriously.

"You're awful!" Harry whined.

"You love it," Blaise shook his head.

"This is amazing Blaise, really," Harry smiled looking around.

"It's a place where everyone is welcome no questions asked. My staff... they're friends whose families rejected them when they wouldn't take the mark last year," Blaise said softly as Harry turned to him wide-eyed.

"That's part of the reason you opened this place huh?" Harry guessed.

"I had always planned on it, hotels and things like that is something that our world is calling out for. Places that aren't just like the Leaky Cauldron and a little bit grim, or a room here and there attached to a Muggle hotel. It's a market that has a massive gap in it. But yes, my friends and people I knew were facing either having to work for that... monster, or become homeless, with no money and no chance of a job. I had this place sitting waiting and ready. So we all came here, set it up, and they run it for me,"

They had nearly reached the hotel by this point, but Harry pulled him to a stop. Pausing in the snow Harry went up onto his toes and wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him sweetly. He hoped that the other couldn't sense the fluttering his heart was currently doing. Merlin, he had been enamoured with Blaise before he had initiated the Courting, but he was rapidly starting to fall in love with him.

The more he got to know him, the more the caring and gentle side, the warm heart and honest man was revealed to him. A man that thought of others, and looked after them, exactly the type of man that he could give his whole heart to. Exactly the type of man he could quickly fall in love with.

Blaise looked a little surprised when they parted, but he was smiling happily, realising that he had clearly done something right. He took Harry's hand in his own and led him through the doors of the hotel, leaving Harry a moment to gaze around wide-eyed at the beautiful building.

Harry ignored the staff members, and more importantly Blaise's friends, who were all obviously taking him in and judging him, and how they were together. He gave them that time as he looked around. The inside had been designed and charmed to look bright and airy, the opposite of the Leaky Cauldron and other wizarding hotels. the only real colour to the walls were greys and shining silvers, white and beech wooden beams and panels was the major colour choice. The reception desk was a sweeping beech top.

A beautifully and intricately cared beech staircase led up the stairs to where the rooms presumably were. Celtic knots decorated it making it a work of art in its own right. To the side of the reception desk appeared to be the restaurant where the sounds of chatter, laughter and clinking cutlery and tableware flitted through to them.

The whole place had a lovely warm atmosphere, and you found yourself relaxing almost as soon as you stepped inside. There were three massive fireplaces in the reception area alone, all with comfortable looking seating in front of them. The magical fires crackled and danced merrily in their grates, giving off a lovely warmth, with the added delight of adding a homely and welcoming feel to the room.

"Blaise," A young woman swept towards them in neat robes, her blonde hair twisted into a perfect bun with tendrils framing his face. Brown eyes were piercingly on Harry, however, and he felt as though he really was being taken apart for assessment.

"Maize, this is Harry who I am courting, Harry this is my manager, right-hand woman and cousin, Maize," Blaise introduced. Harry steeled himself and fought from pressing closer to Blaise. If he was expecting Blasie to meet Sirius and Remus then he could grow a backbone and meet this exceedingly scarily relative. Though right now he reckoned he wished he could summon Voldemort back from the Veil and face him instead.

"Maize, it's an...honour to meet you," Harry changed his mind from saying pleasure as that would clearly be a lie.

"So you are the one that has our Blaise so enamoured," Maize looked him up and down visibly. Blaise tensed under his hand and shifted a little but Harry met her gaze unwaveringly.

"I am quite enamoured with him as well, and have no intention of hurting him," Harry said bluntly. Maize was unwavering for a moment and then she grinned and smothering laughter behind one hand patted Blaise on the arm with her other hand.

"I like him, make sure you don't hurt him. There are a lot of people here that think a hell of a lot of this guy, you hurt him there is going to be a line of people gunning for you," Maize said with a scary grin.

"Maize!" Blaise growled protectively, but Harry pushed him back with a hand to the chest.

"I have no intention of hurting him, and if I do, I will take whatever comes my way," Harry said firmly.

"Good, we have an understanding then," Maize nodded before motioning to a room to the right and meandered back to the reception desk. There were several people behind it now, and they didn't disguise the fact they were clearly gossiping as they all surged forwards to speak to Maize as soon as she was within earshot.

"I'm so sorry," Blaise groaned, and Harry was bemused as he realised that Blaise was actually blushing.

"It's fine honestly, it's nice to see," Harry assured him.

"This is one of the private rooms you can hire for a private meal and date," Blaise coughed changing the subject before he opened the door for Harry and allowed him to step forward.

To say the room was beautiful had to be an understatement, a high sweeping ceiling made the room feel bigger than it probably was, the ceiling was white with golden and silver clouds moving gracefully and serenely around the deep sapphire moon that was glowing in the centre. Small stars were glittering like little crystals amongst the sky scene.

The walls of the room were white and golden with hints of a deep forest green mixed in. The white carpet allowed your feet to sink into it as soon as he stepped into the room, and sitting in front of the fire was a thick and comfy looking sheepskin rug.

A round table sat slightly to the right of a huge marble fireplace a neat white linen and a candelabra was sitting in the middle of the table with candles flickering merrily in them. Place settings were all set out and waiting for them. Directly in front of the fireplace, there was a comfy looking black leather sofa and a side table. A large basket was sitting on the table covered with a folded blanket.

He started a little when Blaise's hands started to pull his jacket from his shoulders.

"I set this room up for dates, if people want to have a private meal, there are three of them in the hotel," He explained.

"It's lovely!" Harry breathed as he slipped his arms free of the sleeves and watched Blaise hang the jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"You can take your shoes off," Blaise smiled kissing Harry's cheek before pulling his own boots off and wriggling socked toes into the warm carpet. He had been quite amused by Harry's tendency to tug off his shoes whenever he could. He preferred walking around in his socks, and whenever he got the chance toes off his shoes, including at the dinner table. Luckily it was something that he clearly found endearing Harry thought as he pulled his own boots off and placed them under the coat rack, before taking Blaise's hand and allowed him to seat him at the table.

As soon as they were both seated what looked like pate and toast appeared in front of them.

"The chef is one of my friends who escape, he spent months along with the other kitchen staff learning every skill both magical and none magical to learn to cook. They even went to a muggle cooking class for a month," Blaise told him as they got settled and Harry picked up a slice of toast.

"Oh Merlin, this is really good!" Harry hummed after taking a tentative bite.

"Some other time you will have to come and have a look around the kitchens,"

Blaise had been shocked by Harry's admittance that he liked to cook, though he had extracted a promise from Harry to cook for him some time.

"That sounds really good, I would love to see your other hotel as well," Harry smiled.

"I will show you the plans for it over the weekend," Blaise nodded.

"How the hell have the papers not gotten hold of the fact you own this?" Harry asked curiously. This was something that the papers would love to know about the other man.

"I have it running under a different name for now. It is a little bit of a pride thing, but I wanted it to be successful in its own right, and not just because I own it," Blaise shrugged.

"I understand that," Harry nodded.

"I know you do," Blaise reached over the table to brush his fingers gently over Harry's cheek. "I didn't bring you here to impress you with this place, I brought you here because I wanted you to see that I am not just my name,"

"You are a hell of a lot more than that Blaise, I know that," Harry reckoned Blaise had revealed a lot more about himself than he had actually intended to in bringing him here. "Thank you for trusting me with this,"

"You have shared a lot with me, I wanted to give you the same respect,"

"Have I told you about me and Hermione breaking Sirius out from Hogwarts under Fudges and some Aurors noses?" Harry asked casually and then cackled evilly as Blaise started choking on a piece of toast and pate.

"You what?!" He spluttered when he finally managed to clear his airways with hasty gulps of water.

The story of the great escape took them through their starter, and into their main course popping up in front of them.

"I am seeing the Slytherin side of you," Blaise snorted when he had finished, shaking his head. "I can't believe you knocked Snape out!"

"It's no wonder he dislikes me so much huh?" Harry grinned. "I have to admit though when he is being particularly horrible, the image of him hitting the wall gets me through rising to his insults and giving him what he wants,"

"Please tell me that you have got the majority of this out of your system though? I don't think I could take worrying constantly about you," Blaise pleaded.

"Hey! Trouble has a tendency to find me!" Harry grumbled.

"And you are impulsive and dive head first into everything that crosses your path," Blaise shook his head. "When you are mine I may have to punish you if you dive headfirst into something without at least thinking it through first,"

It was said teasingly but Harry felt a shiver of desire running down his back and burning low in his stomach in a way he had never really felt before, except when he was alone at night with his fantasies of the man sitting in front of him and silencing charms around his bed.

Blaise's grey eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the blush taking over Harry's face. "Huh," He commented lowly, dangerously, but seemed to take mercy on Harry in saying nothing further. Harry, however, was more than aware that their conversation was not done.

Their conversation after was a little awkward and tinged with embarrassment from his side, and what he could only call a predatory air from Blaise's side, however, they got back into their normal easy conversation, chattering away happily and easily to each other as they ate.

"May I?" Blaise stood and offered his hand to Harry as they finished their second course, the plates popping away. A little confused Harry placed his hand into Blaise's and allowed him to pull him to his feet and lead him away from the table. They walked over the fireplace, Blaise snagging the basket from the table.

He placed the basket in front of the rug and then lay down on it before holding his hand out for Harry. Flushing a little, but not able to resist being close to Blaise. The taller man arranged Harry to his liking, much to the smaller man's amusement, tucking Harry close against his own chest so he was facing him, but could snuggle close to the chest he was rapidly coming to love as much as the man himself.

Sure enough, as Blaise reached for the basket Harry snuggled in close to his chest, wrapping his arm around the larger frame of the Slytherin.

"We have desert in here, but we can have a little break if you would like?" Blaise asked.

"That would be good, I'm quite full already," Harry nodded.

"Well we have salted caramel hot chocolate here, and this is for you, well sort of," Blaise looked uncomfortable as he held out an envelope to Harry.

Curious Harry took the envelope and opened it, taking out what seemed to be a booking form for Blaise's hotel. It was for two weeks, and the names on it were Sirius and Remus. Looking up he met Blaise's nervous grey eyes.

"It's traditional for the second date for me to give you something valuable. I thought about getting you jewellery, or something like that. But then I thought, maybe, this would be a little more valuable to you. Sirius made need to wear a couple of glamours, but part of what I have set up here is as long as you do no harm, there are no questions asked. With everything that you have said about them, and all the stress that he has been through over the last few years, well I thought, maybe a break somewhere, with a little luxury, and time to relax, maybe would be good for them?"

Harry stared between the booking in his hand and Blaise who was getting more and more nervous the longer he spoke. Carefully he placed the booking to the side, before turning and throwing himself at Blaise. The taller man grunted but automatically wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the green-eyed minx pressed their lips together and proceeded to hungrily thoroughly kiss Blaise, showing exactly what he thought of the present.

"So... I did well then?" Blaise grinned relieved.

"You did amazingly," Harry breathed out before pressing their lips together again. This kiss was slower and more searing this time, Blaise cupping the back of Harry's head and drawing him even closer, taking over the kiss and drawing Harry's lips into a sensual kiss that had the smaller man's toes curling. He closed his eyes and pressed even closer to Blaise as more drugging kisses were pressing to his hungry lips until he opened his mouth and allowed Blaise's tongue entrance.

* * *

Harry was practically glowing as they walked down from the hotel to the portkey point. His hand was warmly held in Blaise's, the warming charms from his new coat were protecting him against the cold. He laughed happily when Blaise spun him around a little before tugging him closer and started swaying with him to no music.

"What are you doing?" Harry grinned as Blaise started sweeping them gracefully through the snow and fresh snowflakes fell around them.

"Dancing with you, I am not ready for tonight to finish," Blaise sighed.

"Me either," Harry admitted softly. He beamed as Blaise spun him again before drawing him into his arms and swept off again. The world around them was silent and peaceful, the stars glittered overhead as the ceiling had in their private room where they had lain for another three hours in front of the fireplace talking and getting to know each other better, chatting about everything and anything that came into their minds, exchanging sweet kisses and sometimes just lying enjoying the feeling of the other against them.

Harry closed his eyes as the cool air brushed teasingly over his face as Blaise spun him out again, he could stay here forever, dancing in the starlight with the glow of hotel brightening the world around them just enough for him to see the warm and open expression on the normally impassive face of the man that he was falling in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smiled happily when he came down the stairs and found Blaise waiting for him at the bottom. He hurried down the stairs and threw his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.

Blaise let out a startled noise, but quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him close as he concentrated on kissing him.

"Well, last night obviously went well," Theo laughed breaking them apart. Harry kept his arms around Blaise's neck and just grinned at Theo, Adrian and Daphne.

"It was perfect!" Harry beamed. Blaise's expression was as stern as ever, however, his arms were firm and comforting around Harry's waist, and his eyes were bright as he took in Harry's enthusiasm.

"Merlin Harry! Put the poor guy down!" Ernie laughed as the Hufflepuff group walked passed to go into the Great Hall.

"Theo! Here is that book that you lent me, thank you for that, it was a huge help," Justin dug a book out of his bag and handed it over.

"You're sickening!" Terry Boot called teasingly. Harry stuck his tongue out at the Ravenclaw who laughed and waved before making his way into the Hall.

"Hello you two," Padma smiled wandering over to link arms with her sister.

"Ronald," Luna smiled beautifully as she spotted the redhead who perked up happily.

"Wonderful, you can save me from having to watch these two moon over each other," Ron led Luna into the Great Hall and over to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry hid his smile against Blaise's shoulder as he caught sight of the stunned expressions on the Teachers faces as his DA group mixed between the four house tables. Including Hannah sitting next to Theo at the Slytherin table giggling.

None of them seemed to know what to think as they blinked down from the Teachers table, a few of them started smiling as they exchanged glances.

"That is just...awkward," Blaise drawled. Harry turned to follow his gaze and saw Ron sitting next to Luna and flirting. Badly.

"For some reason, she finds it attractive, luckily," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast," Blaise kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, sir!" Harry allowed himself to be drawn to the Slytherin table, his mind already spinning. He had some work to do.

* * *

"Blaise, this is for you," Daphne dropped down onto the sofa next to him holding out a letter.

"An owl came?" Blaise frowned taking the letter.

"No, it was weird, a house elf popped in and asked me to give you it, I brought it straight over, is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"A House-elf. He wasn't wearing a lot of colourful clothes was he?"

"Yes he was," Daphne said slowly. Theo and Adrian stopped pretending that they weren't listening and lowered their books.

"You know who it is from?" Theo asked seeing the smile forming on Blaise's face.

"It's from Harry,"

"Of course the House-elves would deliver letters for him," Daphne laughed.

"So, what is so important your love is sending you letters via elf?" Theo asked.

"Oh," Blaise blinked confused at the letter.

"What is the matter?" Adrian asked seeing the frown on Blaise's face.

"He wants to meet me, tomorrow," Blaise said softly.

"What for?"

"I don't know, he has just asked me to meet him at the gates for 1800, he says he will be busy most of the day,"

"Hey, what is with the frown?" Daphne asked.

"This is weird, why does he want to meet up with me, what if he wants to stop the courting," Blaise said quietly staring at the letter.

"What Blaise no!"

"No way!"

"No!" The three of them shook their heads quickly.

"Blaise, what are you thinking?" Theo frowned. "You still have one date left go,"

"And he is clearly falling in love with you," Daphne added with a roll of her eyes.

"He is new to all of this, it won't be the same for him to cut the courting early," Blaise argued. "And I thought he was falling in love with me, but this is...it is out of the blue,"

"Blaise, he is falling in love with you, calm down. Maybe he is just wanting to surprise you," Adrian suggested.

"Don't jump to conclusions Blaise," Daphne nodded.

"Right," He nodded.

If he spent a good chunk of the night staring at the letter and allowing his mind to spin, well he would not tell them.

* * *

Harry was standing at the gates as Blaise dragged his feet down there. He knew there was something wrong with Blaise the moment he came into sight. He was a little worried about what was going on, he didn't think his nerves would hold if he had to do wait again to do this.

"Hello," Blaise seemed unsure when he reached him for some reason so Harry stepped forward wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning up for a kiss.

Blaise moved suddenly, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist and yanked him close, his mouth demanding and hungry and desperate in a way that Harry had not felt before. The kiss was as drugging as ever, but when they parted he frowned at the expression on Blaise's face.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked concerned, his eyes scanning over Blaise.

"Nothing," Blaise said sullenly, his arms refusing to release Harry as he tried to step back to look at the Slytherin better.

"There is something the matter, I am sorry that I couldn't see you all day," Harry frowned a little.

"It's not that," Blaise shook his head.

"Has your mother been in touch?" Harry asked confused, she was the only person that he had ever seen upset Blaise this much.

"No, I am fine,"

"You're not fine. Are you feeling ill? We could rearrange today," Harry said starting to feel truly concerned, he had never seen Blaise like this, especially with him. He reached up to feel Blaise's forehead and flinched when Blaise yanked himself away.

"I am fine!" Blaise snapped.

"Oh, right," This was not going the way that he had hoped. He could feel himself shrinking in on himself a little unsure as to what was going on.

"What have you been doing all day?" Blaise asked after a moment.

"Erm, getting ready for today," Harry tried to smile but ended up biting his lip as he peered up at Blaise. "You?"

Merlin, they had not been this awkward since the start of their first date.

"Same," Blaise grunted.

"Oh, good. You look very handsome," Harry smiled.

"It was something that I had in the wardrobe," Blaise shrugged.

"Oh...well it suits you," Harry stammered.

"Thank you," Blaise said shortly.

"Are you ready to go then?" Harry asked.

"Sure,"

Harry took Blaise's hand feeling beyond confused. He had never been like this with Harry before, and he had no clue what was going on. His romantic evening was disappearing in front of his eyes and he didn't know what to say to Blaise to find out what was going on, or try and fix whatever he had done.

With a sigh, he apparated them away wondering if there was even any point.

Blaise frowned a little as he followed behind Harry into the entrance of a cave. This was getting more and more strange as the evening went on. Harry did not seem any different, he did not seem like he was preparing himself to break their courtship.

He could see that his behaviour and actions were upsetting Harry, but he could not seem to stop himself either, he was so prepared for Harry calling off their courting that he was unsure what he was going on, and he could not stop himself from pushing Harry away as his confusion and conviction that this was the end of their relationship went through his mind continuously.

He felt even more confused when they stepped out of the small tunnel and were suddenly in a massive cave that had been decorated beautifully. The evening light was coming through the large entrance of the cave which overlooked the glittering, deep blue sea, and candles flickered brightening the rest of the cave. A railing ran around the mouth of the cave with tall lanterns finishing lighting the cave and giving it a warm feeling rather than the cold one that it could have had.

The tables in there were massively spread out giving a feeling of privacy and intimacy that he had rarely felt at a restaurant, and the fact that the privacy had been given at the sake of more tables spoke of the expense and exclusivity of the place.

The whole place had a rustic, down to earth feeling to it in some ways, and then in others it was sleek and neat, such as with the clean wooden flooring - though even that was still rustic and hygge.

It was impressive, expensive, unique….and romantic.

"The booking for Black?" The maitre-de asked pulling Blaise from his thoughts.

"Yes," Harry smiled awkwardly, clearly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Right this way sirs," They were guided away efficiently and seated at a table with a beautiful view of the sea.

"Black?" Blaise asked after a good three-four minutes of silence where Harry inspected the cutlery and napkin in great great detail.

"Sirius booked it for me to make sure we had full privacy," Harry shrugged looking up. He seemed to be trying to find something to say before turning and looking out over the sea, his hands playing with the cutlery absently.

The silence sank in again as Harry stared out over the sea and Blaise stared at him. They were still sitting in silence when the waiter got to their table and passed them the wine list. Blaise mentally grimaced as Harry practically snatched the menu from him and quickly scanned it before holding it back out to him.

"Do you have vodka?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we have a fine Russian vodka,"

"Could I get that with apple juice please," Harry smiled weakly.

"Of course. Sir?" The waiter turned to Blaise.

"Merlot please," Blaise murmured.

"I shall be right back," The waiter disappeared rapidly, clearly sensing the tension between them, something that was quite clear when he returned and Harry practically drained half his glass. And then the silence again.

"It is very romantic here," Blaise tried.

"Yes, it is," Harry nodded turning to look at Blaise, except he looked like he was waiting for Blaise to bite his head off, again.

"How did you hear about it?" Blaise asked.

"Sirius and Remus found out about it, I asked for their help to find somewhere sp..nice. I thought that this would be a good place as well to get an idea for your hotels," Harry shrugged again, still looking out over the sea and scrunched into his seat uncomfortably.

"I thought you were breaking up with me," Blaise blurted out.

"What?!" Green eyes were sharply on him again this time, a fire already blazing in them as Blaise realised just how wrong he had gotten this.

"Are you ready to order sirs?" The waiter asked politely.

"I'm sorry no, we need a quick talk first, we will let you know when we're ready," Harry said sharply.

The Waiter shot Blaise a sympathetic look before quickly hurrying away. Blaise could only be thankful for the privacy bubbles that were around them separating them from the other patrons.

"You thought I was bringing you here to break up with you, and instead of talking to me about it you decided to act like a dick?" Harry snarled.

"I...yes," Blaise grimaced.

"Right," Harry nodded his mouth thinning.

"I'm sorry. My mind jumped to the worst and it shouldn't have. I shouldn't have acted the way I did,"

"No you really shouldn't have, especially because I was going to give you this tonight," Harry stood and slammed something down in front of Blaise. A ring. A Potter heirloom ring.

Blaise's heart sunk even further as he realised exactly how much he had screwed up. "Are you finishing things now?" He licked his lips.

"No Blaise, because in case you hadn't noticed I don't just give up on things, especially people that I care about, without a fight, without working at it! But I am really angry, really angry! You made me feel like shit for something that wasn't even my fault!" Harry glared before he spun and stormed away before Blaise could even get to his feet.

He grabbed the Potter ring and tried to chase after him, but was stopped by the waiter when held a determined look and held out the bill to Blaise for their drinks. It took a ridiculous amount of time for the waiter to charge his account, the longest that it had ever taken, and he reckoned that the man was doing it on purpose to give Harry time to get further away.

By the time he got outside Harry was long gone, and he was left standing there holding the Potter ring in his hand and wondering how the hell he fixed this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Blaise was fairly sure that facing a firing squad would be easier than this. He was ready to go find the firing squad to get away from this.

And the one thing that was worse than the glares he was receiving from the Gryffindors? Harry's red-rimmed eyes and the fact that it was clear that he had not slept at all through the night.

The ring was burning a hole in his pocket and he had not slept at all through the night as his mind went over just how badly he had screwed this up. His own friends had not been overly sympathetic considering that they had tried to tell him and he had not listened, however, they had stopped the I told you so's when it became apparent just how much he was beating himself up.

And when they realised how much Harry's friends were going to flay him.

"Good morning Theo," Susan smiled moving to sit next to the Slytherin.

"Oh! Morning!" Theo brightened a little.

"Why the shocked face? We agreed to have breakfast together, you hadn't forgotten, had you? Susan smiled shyly.

"Oh no, I just thought with...everything that you might not want to sit with us today," Theo shrugged, and Blaise felt a whole lot guiltier.

"Oh, just because your friend is a raging idiot who can't use his brain apparently doesn't mean that we will judge the rest of you by the same standard," Susan said with a bright smile that had all the Slytherins staring at him awed.

"Harsh!" Daphne whistled impressed.

"True though," Blaise muttered.

"At least he admits it," Susan glared slightly before turning her attention back to Theo.

And that pretty much set up the rest of his day. All Harry's friends and the people that they had started talking to still talked to the other Slytherins. But he was pretty much just ignored.

At least until after supper when he panicked internally as he realised Ron Weasley was heading straight for him with Neville behind him. He caught sight of Luna leading Harry away and realised that the Gryffindor had no clue that they were talking to him.

He actually considered running for one mad moment. But then he caught the look on Ron's face and decided otherwise.

"May we have a word please?" Neville asked politely. Ron was just glaring.

"We will leave you to it," Theo smirked and walked away. This was his punishment then.

They walked to a classroom in deadly silence, Blaise keeping his shoulders straight and his face blank as he stepped into the room and turned to face his….Harry's friends.

"We will start by stating the obvious in that Harry is very upset and we are not happy about that," Neville said, his words sending a nice lance of guilt through Blaise.

"You…" Ron started to say but Neville interrupted.

"He told us what happened, everything that happened,"

"You…"

"We have spoken to him about the old ways and how what happened could have been misconstrued and how you could have reached the answer you did when faced with his request," Neville managed to maintain an impressively calm tone.

"You…"

"However, we have also explained that he was well within his rights to call the date to give you his ring and that he was not in the wrong with the events that happened,"

"You.."

"What happened was a misunderstanding, and I will make it clear now on Harry's behalf that while he is angry, he is more hurt that you would not just talk to him, and jumped to presume the worst of him before understanding everything. He is upset that you did not allow him to explain what was going on, or even waited to see what was happening before you became hostile..."

"I will…" Ron got cut off yet again by Neville.

"...He does not want to break off the courtship," Neville finished.

"How do I fix it?" Blaise asked. Internally he felt absolutely miserable and hearing how much he had hurt Harry, hearing him foolish he had been jumping to the conclusions he did and not just spoken to Harry.

"Well, first I would say you need to figure out why it was that you reacted the way that you did," Ron said grumpily, obviously not happy at having been ignored.

"Oh right, yes," Blaise blinked. "That is a good idea,"

"Then, make it up to him," Neville shrugged.

"How? How do I fix this? I made such a mess of it," Blaise sighed his shoulders slumping.

"We're not going to tell you how to fix the mistake that you made!" Neville scowled.

"Whatever you do, as long as you do it with feeling, and mean it, Harry will forgive you," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Thank you,"

"We are doing this for Harry, not for you," Ron said firmly before spinning and leaving the room, Neville not far behind.

"Oh yes, and Zabini?" Neville turned to face him making Blaise start and look up from the floor.

"Yes, Longbottom?"

"If I ever have to listen to Harry sitting crying like that again because of you, I don't care what the others do to you, I will be there first, and you will find Devil's snare coming out of orifices you don't currently possess," Neville said brightly. "Good luck!"

And with that, he swept away leaving Blaise staring mildly horrified after who he had thought was the most mannered and innocent of Harry's friends.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days. Two days of which Harry had bounced around in his head everything that had happened, everything that he had done, everything that he could have done. He alternated between being upset and being angry with Blaise.

But more than anything he just wanted to know why.

But, Blaise it seemed was avoiding him. He knew that at least one of his friends had spoken to Blaise, there was no way that they could have resisted despite his ban from threatening the Slytherin.

"Hey," Luna slipped onto the bed next to him and dropped a large box of chocolates onto his lap.

"Thought that you could use some company instead of sitting up here brooding," Ron flopped down at his feet as Neville climbed onto the bed on his other side.

"I am….brooding, yeah I am definitely brooding aren't I?" Harry grimaced.

"You miss him," Luna shrugged.

"It's only been a couple of days, and we haven't been going out for that long, only 2 and a half months," Harry protested.

"Doesn't mean that you didn't get used to him being in your life and miss him," Neville shrugged reaching across to open the chocolates.

"I just...why is he avoiding me? Has he changed his mind after all this do you think?" Harry frowned. He reached out and grabbed a chocolate, taking a violent bite out of it.

"Ah, I think that could be to do with us," Neville winced.

"We may have advised him to think about why he reacted the way that he did. I think going by the expression on his face, he has taken that advice to heart. Though he is taking a little longer to search his soul than I thought he would," Ron huffed.

"He is a Slytherin, he did something wrong so he has withdrawn to think it over and to try and figure out why he reacted the way that he did to make sure that it doesn't happen again," Luna shrugged.

"I wasn't exactly in the right either though. My anger got the best of me," Harry sighed helping himself to another few chocolates.

"And you can tell him that, after he apologises first," Ron nodded.

"I just...miss him," Harry groaned drooping a little on the bed.

"I know," Ron patted his ankle.

"It will work out, don't worry. He still wants you, I have caught him staring at you many times," Luna reassured him.

"You're sure?" Harry hated how vulnerable and unsure he sounded, he hated how vulnerable Blaise made him feel, especially right now when they were fighting.

"Very sure. Harry that boy is besotted. Don't doubt that, that is what got you both into this trouble in the first place," Neville snorted as Luna pressed another chocolate to Harry's lips.

"But...why is he taking so long, it's been 2 days!" He whined around his mouthful of chocolate.

"Give him time," Luna advised.

"Patience is not my strong suit!" Harry groaned.

"We know!" the other three laughed.

* * *

Harry had a small sense of deja vu as an elegant black owl landed in front of him and stuck his leg out, this time, however, Harry's eyes went automatically to the Slytherin table, searching out the familiar that was not there. He did meet Theo, Daphne and Adrian's eyes, the three of them watching him intently.

Looking down he took the letter from Noir and opened it quickly, not allowing his mind to take the worse route.

Dearest Harry,

I know that I have hurt you badly, and I have not the words to express how sorry I am for the way I acted. Ronald pointed out to me that before I try and apologise to you,. I should understand why I acted the way that I did, and to ensure that it did not happen again. I also believe that until I could say what I was apologising for in specific, I should not apologise, as I never ever want to give you half answers or offer you empty words.

You mean more to me than you could possibly understand, and the fact that you gave me a chance in the first place still baffles me. I am hoping that you find it in you to give me a second.

I reacted the way that I did, because, in truth, there is a small part of me that struggles to believe that you could truly want me, and I handle that insecurity by being in control of things. When you took control and organised the date I floundered, the belief that you could have finally come to your senses and not want to be with someone who can not express how they feel for you in public, mixed with the lack of control caused me to act atrociously, and in ways I am completely ashamed of.

I wish to apologise properly, and so have included a portkey to take you to a private location where we can talk without anyone eavesdropping. It is set to go off at 1830

I hope you will come.

Yours faithfully

Blaise

Harry tilted the envelope and a heavy amulet fell into his palm. The Zabini ring.

He ran his thumb over the crest on the amulet just as the table came to life with food appearing from the House Elves in the kitchen. In half an hours time it would go off.

There was of course only one thing that he would do.

Standing he hurried to the stairs to change before he would have to race to the gates to make it in time.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me," Harry said sharply, his green eyes wide and spitting fire as he took in exactly where he had landed. The landscape painfully and embarrassingly familiar.

"I realise that this was a little bit of a gamble as a choice of location," Blaise's voice had him spinning around to see the dark-skinned man standing behind him.

Even as his eyes drank in the sight of Blaise wearing a simple but fitted pair of black trousers with a grey top that made him look even more regal and powerful, and his ears rang with the deep, husky, slightly accented voice that he had missed over the last couple of days, he felt his ire rising.

"Blaise, I was humiliated here!" Harry glared.

"If it makes it easier, we have the place to ourselves," Blaise tried to smile but it came out more of a nervous grimace.

"You bought out the restaurant?" Harry asked with reluctant fondness creeping into his voice.

"I figured after last time you would want complete privacy, and we have a lot to discuss, and...you worked so hard to plan this, I wanted to try and at least get it right. It really is a beautiful place," Blaise rambled a little, and this more than anything had Harry walking towards the cave entrance. He had not really heard Blaise ramble before.

They walked into the restaurant, the beautiful cave wide and airy as last time, and feeling even more so due to the fact that aside from a couple of waiting staff it was empty. Instead of being filled with people, the area was filled with soft, glittering lights.

It gave the cave an almost otherworldly feel as the lights glittered off the walls, and reflected off the water lapping at the base of the lip of the cave and bounced back in like light shimmering off of a diamond.

Blaise led him directly over to a table and held his seat out for him before seating himself. Harry took in how nervous and worried Blaise was looking despite the fact that his face was quite blank, it was showing in the small things, the rearranging of the cutlery, glancing around the restaurant, the slight shift in his seat. He did wonder absently when he became so adept at reading Blaise's newances.

Blaise turned and met his eyes and they just sat like that for a few beats, Harry refusing to look away as he raised his eyebrow at his hopeless Slytherin.

Before they could say anything, however, the waiter headed over to them holding two menus. He turned to Harry first and handed him his with a small smile. "Sir," The waiter drawled out with obvious disdain practically shoving the menu into Blaise's face, not even waiting for him to get hold of it before he let go and walked off, causing Blaise to have to fumble for it.

"Do you two know each other?" Harry asked bemused watching the waiter walk away.

"Ah, yes, he facilitated in delaying me so that you could escape last time," Blaise coughed. "I was hoping that he would not be here tonight," He glanced over to see the waiter watching him unimpressed, but manners and professionalism kicked in and he turned his back.

"What happened last time, I...I read your letter, obviously," Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He wouldn't be sitting here if he hadn't read the letter.

"I meant what I said. I am sorry that it took me so long, I wanted nothing more than to go to you straight away and plead your forgiveness but as I said in the letter you did not deserve a half-apology, and I wanted to understand why I reacted the way that I did,"

"Blaise, this is a relationship, you can't be in control all the time," Harry said softly. "You understand that right? That is not what I am looking for, and if that is what you want then you need to Court someone else because I can't be that for you,"

"No! That isn't what I want. Harry, I love your fire and that you say and do what you think is right, I like that you're outspoken, I don't want someone who will just do as I want," Blaise looked stricken.

"Then are you going to be able to cope with this? Because if you can't handle me doing something as simple as planning a date, I don't know how everything else will work," Harry hated saying this, but it had to be done.

"I can't promise to freak out a little at times, but I can promise to actually talk about what is bothering me instead of just pulling away," Blaise reached across the table to Harry, holding his hand out with a hopeful expression on his face.

Harry could do nothing but reach out and place his hand in the larger one.

"That...pulling away from me was the worst thing that you could have done to me, Blaise. If you had shouted and accused me of thing it would not have been so bad to me. But doing that, I was treated with disdain and coldness at the Dursleys Blaise that was…."

"I am sorry," In a flash, Blaise was on his feet and made his way around the table to Harry, all without letting going of his hand. He knelt down in front of Harry and looked at him with intent grey eyes. "Harry, I never ever wanted to make you feel like that with me. Never. I want you to know that you mean so much to me, and I did not want to hurt you. I promise I can be better," Blaise pleaded.

"You were not the only one at fault," Harry shook his head reaching out with his free hand to cup Blaise's cheek.

"What?" Blaise looked a little bemused.

"I shouldn't have just stormed out, I should have spoken to you. I can't blame you for not communicating with me when I didn't communicate with you," Harry sighed.

"I think your reaction to my reaction was more than understandable," Blaise shook his head.

"We could both have been a little better," Harry smiled. He blinked when his eyes caught sight of something, glancing down he took his hand from Blaise's face and instead reached down to the chain around Blaise's neck, easing it from beneath his collar and seeing his ring resting safely on the chain.

"I did not want to wear it for the first time while we were arguing, but I wanted to keep it close," Blaise admitted.

"I didn't want to give it to you the way that I did, that was wrong of me," Harry sighed.

"I am glad you did, it made me realise how much of a fool I had been, and how much of a good night I could have had if I had not been such a control freak," Blaise said dryly.

"So you brought us back here?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"To do it right, your night, without me being a complete and utter arse," Blaise smiled sadly. He started and nearly pulled away when Harry lowered himself down and pressed their lips together, but he quickly caught on and pressed back.

"For the record, you weren't a complete and utter arse, just an arse," Harry grinned when they parted.

"Wow, thanks," Blaise said dryly making Harry laugh. He stood and kissed Harry once more before making his way around the table and taking his seat again. "I was expecting to have to do a lot more grovelling, to be honest," He said softly.

"I didn't want you to grovel, Blaise, we're going to argue, I have a temper and you can be an arse," Harry grinned. "But seriously, it is part of any relationship. I wanted an apology that is all. You didn't have to do all this, all I would have needed was exactly what you said on our sofa in the kitchen and I would have been happy,"

"But you deserve all this," Blaise said softly.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"I really am sorry,"

"I know. And it is forgiven. New start," Harry said firmly.

"Ok," Blaise nodded. "Wow Harry, I like this lace and have never been here, how did you find it?!" Blaise gasped theatrically, making a point of gazing around causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"Well, I asked Sirius and Remus to help me find somewhere special and different. I thought that this would be a good place to come to get ideas for your hotels,"

"That is really thoughtful of you, thank you," Blaise said honestly.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiled. "I missed you the last couple of days," He said softly.

"Me too. It has been one of the longest couple of days of my life I think," Blaise reached across the table and took Harry's hand again.

"On the plus side I have had about a shops worth of chocolate from the others trying to cheer me up," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter looked between them with a very blank look.

"Yes thank you," Harry smiled brightly.

By the time they ordered Blaise was squirming slightly in his seat and was relieved when the waiter left.

"I think I may have to check for spit in my food," Blaise said drolly causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"He isn't that scary," Harry snickered.

"Speaking of scary," Blaise hummed.

"Yes?" Harry encouraged when Blaise didn't carry on.

"Longbottom is fucking terrifying!" Harry blinked at the declaration before he started laughing again.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes he did, something about devil's snare and things coming out of orifices I did not previously have," Blaise said slightly wide-eyed making Harry laugh even more, to the point that he had to hold his side. "You don't seem shocked,"

"Neville is highly underestimated. He is a Gryffindor for a reason when he wants to be he is terrifying," Harry smiled fondly.

"He seems very protective of you," Blaise noted.

"Sadly I don't think anyone besides Professor Sprout had ever told Neville that they believed he could do great things or had faith in him until the D.A when I encouraged him. He is a great person, an amazing friend, and a skilled wizard, he just lacks confidence," Harry sighed.

"I love how you are with your friends," Blaise smiled a little, his grey eyes bright as he looked at Harry. "And how you are with my friends. I don't think you realise how much your accepting attitude means to people. They were telling me off for being an idiot,"

"They were, were they?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes, they were," Blaise sighed. "And they were right,"

"Hey enough of that," Harry raised their joined hands and kissed Blaise's wrist sweetly, at least until his green eyes flashed onto Blaise and the mischievous twinkle in them told Blaise that he knew exactly what he was doing to his poor Slytherin.

* * *

"Sir's, would you like dessert?" The waiter seemed to have warmed up to Blaise a little over the course of their night, meaning he wasn't glaring any more.

"I really fancy the chocolate cake, but the passionfruit cheesecake sounds so good as well," Harry worried his lip as he looked at the menu.

"How about we order both and share them?" Blaise suggested.

"I thought you wanted the salted caramel thing?" Harry looked up.

"We will just have to come back so I can order that next time," Blaise smiled.

"If you're sure," Harry grinned.

"Hmm, another date with you….such a difficult decision," Blaise hummed making Harry reach across the table and push his shoulder gently. "The chocolate cake and passionfruit cheesecake please," He smiled winningly at the waiter.

"Of course," The waiter was turning even as he spoke.

"We are never coming back here again," Blaise huffed as Harry started laughing again.

* * *

"It truly is beautiful here," Harry hummed as he looked out the cave mouth at the water glittering beautifully in the moonlight. "It reminds me of our first date,"

"It does yes," Blaise nodded holding out a piece of chocolate cake for Harry. "I was thinking of looking for somewhere in Greece for my next hotel, somewhere with a cave nearby that I could do something like this would be wonderful,"

"It's like being hidden away from the world," Harry said after licking his lips to make sure he didn't get any chocolate on them.

"Are we still going to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" Blaise asked before leaning forward to take the bite of cheesecake Harry held out to him.

"Yes definitely," Harry smiled, but the smile made Blaise blink at him confused, it was a smile that spoke of mischief and his eyes were glittering to match. "I need to re-stock my butterbeer supply,"

"Can't you ask Dobby to get them for you? I'm sure he would," Blaise rolled his eyes as he thought of his Harry's relationship with the unusual House-elf, a House-elf that he had a sneaky suspicion that if and when he and Harry got their own home would be coming to work for them.

"Oh he would, but one of the other House-elves Winky is recovering from butterbeer addiction, I don't want to risk her finding them or hearing about them," Harry frowned a little.

"Only you Harry," Blaise said with fond exasperation in his voice. Harry looked up and saw him smiling at him with something in his eyes that made Harry's heart flutter and a blush burning across his face.

* * *

"Hey," Harry pulled Blaise to a stop.

"What's the matter, have you forgotten something?" Blaise asked concerned turning to look back at the exit of the cave they had just left.

"Yes actually," Harry smiled.

"Oh, I will run back and grab it for you," Blaise said but before he could go anywhere Harry pulled him in for a kiss. Momentarily distracted it was not until they were parted that he felt the chain around his neck slipping away. Panicking he reached up but found Harry holding the chain and the ring in his hand.

"Will you wear this please?" Harry slipped the chain out of the ring and held it out to Blaise.

"Harry? Are you sure?" Blaise blinked. He had not expected to be allowed that privilege for another few dates.

"I am sure," Harry laughed reaching out for Blaise's hand, he rested the ring just on Blaise's finger. "Will you wear it?"

"I would think the answer to that would be obvious," Blaise said softly pressing his hand forward and sliding the ring on. Harry beamed up at him happily and Blaise could do nothing but wrap his arms around Harry's waist and gently pull his slender body against his own as he pressed tender kisses to his sweet lips.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Blaise sighed holding Harry close as they came to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room. They had made their way back to the castle and hurried their way up through the castle aware that curfew was looming over them, but Blaise had insisted on walking Harry to his common room anyway.

Harry hadn't been able to stop himself from smiling as he caught Blaise looking at the ring on his finger every now and then, a small flicker of awe flashing through his stormy eyes each time.

"Thank you for tonight," Harry smiled standing up a little higher on his toes and pressing their lips together again in one last sweet kiss.

"Hem hem, I am sorry to break this up my dears, but it is nearly curfew, if your beau is going to make it back in time he will need to leave now," The Fat Lady smiled at them from her portrait.

"Thank you, Madame," Blaise nodded.

"Oh so polite! You got yourself a good one Harry dear," She chortled.

"Yes, I have," Harry smiled happily. "I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes, may I have breakfast with you?" Blaise asked.

"Of course, you don't need to ask," Harry laughed dodging forward for one last kiss before he slipped to the portrait entrance.

Blaise watched until the portrait closed and was about to step away when it opened again and Harry popped his head around it. His blood ran cold at the expression on Harry's face and knew that whatever was about to happen would not be good.

"Oh yes, by the way, as punishment for what happened we are meeting with Sirius and Remus in two days time for the Hogsmeade trip. Sweet dreams!" He chirped before dodging back in, the portrait closing to cut off the sound of Harry's friends laughing.

"There there dear, I am sure it won't be that bad," The Fat Lady comforted him seeing the expression on his face.

"I'm not so sure," Blaise grimaced stepping away and making his way down to the Slytherin Common room in a daze. It wouldn't be that bad. Right? I mean it was just his werewolf ex-professor who saw Harry as his cub and the only person who had ever managed to escape Azkaban who had escaped to protect the godson who he apparently loved more than anything and had been willing to risk everything to protect.

No nothing to worry about at all!


End file.
